Pour de faux
by Pichou1490
Summary: Participation au Hot Summer Contest organisé par kafryne. 1ère PLACE. Des vacances bien méritées, des blondes siliconées et harceleuses, le destin se charge du reste. Bella/Edward/Honolulu ... un cadre idyllique pour une nouvelle romance ?
1. Chapitre 1 Edward POV

**Hot Summer Contest**

**Titre de la fiction : **Pour de faux

**Auteur : **Pichou1490

**Disclaimer : **Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.

* * *

**- Chapitre 1 - Edward POV -**

Je relaçai mes chaussures, soupirant de soulagement. L'épreuve du portail de sécurité était passée. J'étais un pas plus près de mes vacances Hawaïennes. Plus que l'embarquement, le vol et je pourrai m'écrouler sur une chaise longue sur une plage de sable chaud pour une semaine de farniente bien méritée.

Après une année plutôt épique, j'avais attendu avec impatience le jour de mon départ. Comme un gamin avant noël, j'avais tracé de grandes croix rouges sur le calendrier accroché au dessus de mon ordinateur. L'impatience avait été encore plus forte ces deux dernières semaines. Ma sœur avait finalisé les derniers détails de son mariage et avait profité de mon congé estival pour m'exploiter.

Je n'avais évidemment rien dit. Elle était ma seule sœur, n'avait plus que moi depuis la mort de nos parents, et ne se marierait qu'une seule fois - du moins je l'espérais. Je l'avais soutenue autant que je l'avais pu et j'avais aussi aidé Carlisle, mon nouveau beau-frère et ami.

Ma liste de tâches à accomplir était arrivée à son terme lorsque je les avais déposés à l'aéroport deux jours plus tôt pour qu'ils partent en lune de miel, destination Venise. Le beau-frère est un romantique …

Lunettes de soleil sur la tête, mon sac à dos sur l'épaule, le tube de crème solaire dépassant d'une poche mal fermée, j'avançais dans la salle d'embarquement d'un pas enjoué. Je ne pourrai entrer dans l'avion que d'ici une trentaine de minutes, je pris donc la direction de la petite boutique pour acheter de quoi occuper mon vol.

Pendant dix minutes environ, je piétinai devant les étalages, feuilletant rapidement quelques magazines histoire d'occuper le temps. Mon moment de paix fut troublé lorsque je me tournai pour faire face à une blonde au sourire aguicheur.

« Bonjour ! » Lança-t-elle avec enthousiasme, son sourire ultra bright ne la quittant pas. « Je suis Jessica. » Continua-t-elle en me tendant la main.

Ne pouvant renier ma mère et la politesse qu'elle m'avait enseignée durant toute mon enfance, je répondis à sa poignée de main avec un sourire forcé.

« Edward. » Dis-je simplement avant de me tourner à nouveau vers les magazines.

J'attrapai une revue scientifique et m'apprêtais à me tourner vers la caisse quand une revue de géographie attira mon regard. La couverture montrait la photographie d'une magnifique plage et titrait **HAWAÏ**, ça pourrait toujours servir.

« Vous prenez l'avion ? » Lança la voix de la blondinette qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours plantée à côté de moi, enroulant et déroulant ses cheveux autour de son doigt dans un geste qui se voulait séducteur.

Wouh c'était une fille intelligente, très observatrice. Que pouvais-je bien faire d'autre dans un hall d'embarquement de l'aéroport ?

« Euh oui. » Me contentai-je de répondre ne voulant pas être trop méchant.

« Vous partez en vacances d'été. » Continua-t-elle en me suivant vers le comptoir.

Elle semblait attendre une réponse alors qu'elle n'avait pas posé de questions.

« Comment vous savez ça ?! » M'exclamai-je en feignant l'incrédulité.

La réplique était sortie toute seule et je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, attendant sa réponse lorsqu'elle se rendrait compte que je me moquais d'elle.

« L'instinct. » Répondit-elle en levant la tête avec fierté et en tapotant sa tempe avec le bout de son index. « J'ai une sorte de sixième sens lorsque les gens que je rencontre ont une bonne aura. »

« C'est fascinant. » Déclarai-je, plus qu'ennuyé par cette conversation sans importance qui apportait un nuage noir dans le ciel bleu de mes vacances parfaites.

« N'est-ce pas ?! Je travaille dans une agence de rencontre, et grâce à mon don j'ai pu former beaucoup de couples ! » S'extasia-t-elle.

« Hun hun. » Acquiesçai-je en regardant ma montre.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi pressé d'embarquer dans un avion. Et j'espérais aussi que cette fille ne serait pas sur le même vol.

Je me tournai vers la salle d'embarquement pour jeter un œil au tableau lumineux. Il restait encore un bon quart d'heure avant que je ne puisse monter à bord. Lorsque je me retournai vers la caisse, mon regard se posa sur la rangée de siège et une idée me vint.

J'attrapai une petite bouteille d'eau et m'avançai dans la file d'attente. Le caissier me fit payer mes achats et je me précipitai hors de la boutique. Manque de chance pour moi, Jessica avait déjà sorti la somme exacte qu'elle devait et me collait aux talons.

A grands pas, essayant de l'ignorer, j'avançai vers les sièges et la jeune fille brune qui releva les yeux de son livre quand elle me vit foncer sur elle. Arrivé devant elle, je me penchai et embrassai sa tempe.

« Jouez le jeu je vous en prie. » Chuchotai-je à son oreille. « Voilà ta bouteille d'eau mon cœur. » Lançai-je plus fort en m'installant à côté d'elle.

« Merci. » Sourit-elle d'un air gêné en rougissant.

Je n'avais pas choisis la meilleure actrice, mais à vu d'œil, elle m'avait eu l'air assez naturel pour ne pas être une allumeuse. Pas la peine de fuir un couguar pour se jeter dans la gueule d'un autre. En plus de cela, elle était seule, ce qui était essentiel pour que mon petit plan réussisse.

« Oh vous êtes ensembles. » Souffla Jessica toujours plantée devant nous.

« Oui c'est … » Commençai-je.

« Bella, sa fiancée. » Me coupa l'inconnue en tendant la main vers Jessica.

Elles échangèrent une poignée de mains et des sourires hypocrites. La brunette alla même jusqu'à poser sa main gauche sur mon genou et sa tête sur mon épaule.

Son annulaire portait une belle bague en or sertie d'une émeraude. J'espérais fortement que son véritable fiancé n'était pas dans les parages. Je ne voulais pas commencer mes vacances par une bagarre due à un malentendu.

« On se marie dans deux jours. » Ajouta Bella.

« Oh. » Répondit Jessica en regardant partout autour d'elle. « Et bien félicitations. Edward … Bella. » Nous salua-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » Lançai-je à la jeune fille en me redressant dans mon fauteuil. « Elle ne voulait pas me lâcher, je vous ai vue toute seule, j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. Merci d'avoir joué le jeu. »

« Je vous en prie c'était un plaisir ! » Sourit-elle. « Enfin … J'ai dû passer vingt minutes à l'écouter draguer le gars derrière moi tout à l'heure. Et sa voix est franchement insupportable, c'était une bonne vengeance. » S'expliqua-t-elle. « Et désolée pour le « fiancée », le gars en question lui disait avoir une petite amie mais elle insistait, disant qu'elle avait une chance tant qu'il n'y avait pas de bague dans l'histoire. »

« Et bien double merci alors. » Souris-je. « Je ferai mieux de vous laisser avant que votre fiancé arrive et me colle une droite. » Dis-je en désignant sa main gauche d'un geste du menton.

Elle fronça les sourcils et suivit mon regard.

« Oh ça ! C'est la bague de ma grand-mère. Normalement je la porte à l'autre main mais je me suis coupée hier et elle ne passe pas avec le pansement. » Expliqua-t-elle en montrant sa main droite.

« Pas de fiancé alors ? » Demandai-je et elle fit non de la tête. « Alors je vais rester là au cas où elle déciderait de revenir à la charge, si ça ne vous dérange pas. » Soupirai-je en me laissant retomber dans le fauteuil.

« Absolument pas. » Dit-elle en riant face à mon comportement.

Elle replongea dans son livre et j'ouvris mon magazine sur Hawaï, essayant d'en apprendre plus sur le lieu où j'allais passer la semaine. Nous restâmes silencieux, chacun à nos occupations, jusqu'à ce que la voix de l'hôtesse résonne dans le hall.

_« Les passagers du vol HW746 à destination de Honolulu sont priés de se présenter à l'embarquement porte C. Premier appel pour Honolulu. » _

Je refermai ma revue et rassemblai mes affaires avant de me tourner vers Bella pour lui dire au revoir et la remercier encore une fois. Elle avait elle aussi réuni ses bagages et s'apprêtait à se lever.

« Vous allez à Hawaï ? » Demandai-je.

« J'ai besoin d'une cure de soleil. » Sourit-elle.

« Rien de mieux qu'Hawaï alors ! » M'exclamai-je en me levant.

Elle m'imita et trébucha légèrement avant de retrouver son équilibre.

« On a déjà forcé sur les cocktails ? » Taquinai-je.

« Si ce n'était que ça … je n'aurai qu'à ne pas boire pour l'éviter, hélas je ne peux rien y faire. » Répondit-elle en avançant vers la file devant la porte d'embarquement.

« Je vois le problème … ma sœur aussi est une victime de la maladresse compulsive. »

« Vous en parlez comme d'une maladie. »

« Oh dans son cas s'en est une, vous pouvez me croire ! » Rigolai-je. « Vous partez seule à Hawaï ? » Demandai-je avant d'avoir pu retenir la question.

« Mes habituels accompagnateurs sont en voyage de noces. » Dit-elle un peu amèrement.

« Même chose ici … alors j'ai décidé qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons pour que je me prive des vacances que j'attendais depuis des mois. »

« Je me suis dis la même chose. » Répondit-elle en tendant son billet et sa pièce d'identité à l'hôtesse. « D'autant plus que j'en avais besoin. » L'entendis-je marmonner alors que je présentais mes papiers à mon tour.

Silencieusement, nous avançâmes dans le couloir, nos pas résonnants dans un bruit sourd contre les murs. Deux autres hôtesses attendaient à l'entrée de l'avion pour accueillir les passagers. Elles sourirent en nous indiquant l'unique direction à emprunter, celle de la cabine.

Je marchais de côté pour éviter d'accrocher mon sac à dos dans un siège, suivant Bella qui nous ouvrait la voie avec son propre bagage à main. Discuter avec elle avait été la chose la plus facile au monde et j'étais content d'être tombé sur une personne aussi sympathique. D'autres personnes auraient pu m'envoyer promener, mais elle m'avait donné un coup de main.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à son siège, j'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire au revoir, mais ce n'était, une fois encore, pas pour maintenant.

« Le destin. » Dis-je simplement en haussant les épaules et en lui montrant mon coupon qui indiquait la place à côté de la sienne.

« Vous avez passé trop de temps avec cette Jessica. » Lança-t-elle avec un sourire narquois et je grimaçai en hissant mon sac dans le coffre à bagages.

Je l'aidai avec le sien et nous nous installâmes chacun à notre place, Bella au hublot et moi au couloir. Nous ne parlâmes pas alors que le reste des passagers embarquaient. Elle regardait les agents charger les valises dans la soute d'un air absent alors que je fixais l'allée, regardant sans les voir les voyageurs prendre place. Je sortis de ma torpeur lorsqu'une chevelure blonde entra dans mon champ de vision. Je sursautai de peur d'être poursuivis par Jessica mais c'était une autre blonde. Une des hôtesses.

« Je peux vous apporter quelque chose monsieur ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse, se penchant exagérément pour me dévoiler le plus possible de son décolleté.

Je tournai le regard vers ma voisine pour voir que son attention était portée sur mon échange avec l'hôtesse. Je lui lançai un regard suppliant et elle essaya de dissimuler un sourire.

D'un seul geste, elle se tourna vers nous et s'accrocha à mon bras, posant son menton sur mon épaule et relevant les yeux vers mon visage.

« Tu veux quelque chose mon ange ? » Demandai-je et elle fit non de la tête, incapable de parler sans éclater de rire. « Ça ira, merci. » Répondis-je en me tournant vers l'hôtesse.

Celle-ci sourit de nouveau et j'aurai pu jurer la voir me faire un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner.

« Oh mon Dieu elle était totalement en mode drague ! » Éclata Bella en se laissant tomber dans son siège, respirant difficilement entre ses rires.

« C'est pas drôle. » Marmonnai-je.

« Pendant un instant je me suis crue dans Toy story 2. » Continua-t-elle en essuyant les larmes aux coins de ses yeux. « Bonjour je suis Barbie hôtesse. Veuillez garder bras, jambes et tout autre accessoire à l'intérieur de l'appareil. » Récita-t-elle avec un sourire figé avant de repartir dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

« En tous cas, merci encore. » Dis-je lorsqu'elle réussit à se calmer. « Si mes vacances commencent comme ça, je vais peut-être vous garder pour repousser les allumeuses. » Plaisantai-je.

« Une sorte de grigri anti blonde siliconées ? Ma foi si ça m'offre des vacances gratuites. » Répliqua-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

Cette fille était décidément bien sympathique, et si je devais passer les six prochaines heures en sa compagnie, autant en profiter pour apprendre à la connaitre.

« Donc Bella … à part faire fuir les blondes siliconées en jouant les fausses fiancées, vous faites quoi dans la vie ? » Lâchai-je.

Nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps.

« Oh mon Dieu j'en reviens pas d'avoir sorti un truc pareil. »

« Réplique de drague typique. » Acquiesça-t-elle. « Mais cela mis à part, je suis institutrice. Et vous ? » Répondit-elle.

« Prof de biologie. » Répondis-je.

« Vraiment ? À Los Angeles ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Non, dans un lycée de Seattle. »

« Le destin en effet. Je viens aussi de Seattle. »

« Vraiment ! » M'exclamai-je incrédule. « Vous étiez dans l'avion de ce matin ? »

Il ne me semblait pas l'y avoir vu et pourtant j'avais eu le temps de regarder chaque personne présente pendant que j'attendais en salle d'embarquement.

« Non j'étais déjà à L.A. » Répondit-elle. « Le destin ! » Répéta-t-elle en rigolant. « Jessica devait être contagieuse. » Grimaça-t-elle.

Nous continuâmes à nous poser des questions pour apprendre à nous connaitre. J'appris donc qu'elle était à Seattle depuis la fac, avant ça elle avait habité près de deux ans chez son père à Forks alors que sa mère, avec qui elle avait vécu jusque là à Phoenix, roucoulait avec son nouveau compagnon sur les côtes de Floride. Je lui racontai à mon tour que j'étais né et avais toujours vécu à Port Angeles, donc près de Forks, et que je m'étais éloigné uniquement pour faire mes études à Dartmouth.

Le sujet tourna ensuite à la famille. Elle était l'enfant unique d'un mariage rapidement éclaté, j'avais une petite sœur dont j'avais hérité la garde cinq ans plus tôt après la mort prématurée de nos parents dans un accident de voiture. A ce moment là, Esmé n'avait que quatorze ans et j'avais dû me battre et prouver ma capacité à m'occuper d'elle alors que je finissais tout juste mes études et que je n'avais pas d'emploi ni un sous en poche.

Nous parlâmes ensuite de la ville où nous habitions, des endroits que nous fréquentions, des établissements où nous travaillions, et bien sûr, des Mariners.

Bella avait longtemps vécu sans se préoccuper du baseball, mais quand Phil, le nouveau compagnon de sa mère, était entré dans leur vie, elle avait dû faire un effort. Les deux années passées chez son père avaient achevé sa formation et elle était maintenant une fervente fan de notre équipe.

Les hôtesses passèrent nous servir une collation et Bella m'aida une nouvelle fois en reprenant son rôle de future madame Masen. Après ça, elle s'excusa et s'endormit rapidement, sa sieste durant jusqu'à la fin du voyage alors que je lisais les magazines que j'avais achetés en salle d'embarquement.

Après que l'appareil se soit posé, nous débarquâmes et rejoignîmes ensembles le tapis à bagages en continuant à parler le plus naturellement du monde. D'un œil extérieur, nous apparaissions comme deux personnes se connaissant de longue date et pas de quelques heures seulement.

Aux portes de l'aéroport, dans la file de passagers attendant de pouvoir attraper un taxi, il fut temps de nous dire au revoir.

« Et bien bon séjour à Honolulu Bella. » Commençai-je. « C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer et merci encore pour toutes ces … missions de sauvetage. » Plaisantai-je en lui tendant la main.

Bella jongla entre sa valise, son sac à main et la tripotée de papiers qu'elle avait en mains pour me répondre.

« Encore une fois ce n'était rien. Bon séjour et peut-être à une prochaine fois à Seattle ? » Répondit-elle.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se fit bousculer. Son sac à main glissa de son épaule et tomba dans le creux de son coude, lui faisant lâcher prise sur les documents qu'elle avait en mains. Avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu marcher dessus ou qu'ils soient déplacés par la légère brise d'été qui soufflait ce jour là, je me penchai pour les ramasser. Il s'agissait de papiers pour sa réservation à l'hôtel. Je me redressai et lui tendis les feuillets.

« Le destin, vraiment. » Souris-je en tournant mon poignet pour lui montrer les papiers que j'avais moi-même à la main.

Une photo du même hôtel trônait sur la moitié de la première page.

« Partageons-nous un taxi Bella ? » Demandai-je en souriant, tenant ouverte la portière de la voiture qui venait de se stopper devant nous.

* * *

_**C'était donc le premier chapitre de ma participation au **_**Hot Summer Contest**_** organisé par **_**Kafryne**_**. D'après les règles, il y aura au minimum 6 chapitres et ils seront tous postés avant le 17 juin, bien que je ne sache pas encore exactement à quel rythme (si jamais il y en a un !).**_

_**Vous pourrez trouver la page du concours dans mes hauteurs favoris, y lire les autres histoires et voter (mais pas avant le 21 juin).**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous me laisserez tout plein de reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_


	2. Chapitre 2 Bella POV

**Hot Summer Contest**

**Titre de la fiction : **Pour de faux

**Auteur : **Pichou1490

**Disclaimer : **Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.

* * *

**- Chapitre 2 - Bella POV -**

Après les avoir longtemps attendues, mes vacances tant méritées étaient enfin arrivées. Pour le moment, le bilan était mitigé.

J'étais arrivée en avance à l'aéroport afin de ne pas avoir à courir, ma maladresse n'était plus à prouver et j'avais depuis longtemps compris qu'il était préférable que je prenne le temps de faire un pas après l'autre.

Je n'avais eu aucun problème avec l'enregistrement de mes bagages, ni au passage de la sécurité, ce qui, de nos jours, est plutôt un exploit. Les ennuis avaient débarqués en salle d'embarquement sous la forme d'une fausse blonde à forte poitrine - tout aussi fausse. Elle ne m'avait pas allumée moi, mais elle parlait si fort que toutes les personnes à dix mètres à la ronde avaient pu l'entendre faire ses avances au pauvre garçon qu'elle avait pris pour cible. En plus d'être obstinée, elle avait une voix insupportable et je fus grandement soulagée lorsqu'elle jeta l'éponge et s'éloigna de la rangée de siège où j'étais installée. J'avais dû relire quatre fois ma page sans rien comprendre et j'espérais pouvoir finir mon livre avant d'atterrir à Honolulu.

J'étais paisiblement plongée dans mon roman quand j'aperçus une forme foncer vers moi dans le coin de mon champ de vision. Dire que j'avais été surprise était un euphémisme et cela avait dû se voir. Après tout, ça n'est pas tous les jours qu'un inconnu plutôt craquant vous fonce dessus, vous embrasse - juste la tempe, certes, mais quand même - et vous supplie d'être sa petite-amie, même si c'est uniquement pour faire fuir une autre fille.

Ma timidité m'aurait normalement poussée à faire simplement le minimum, seulement, la fille en question était la blonde harceleuse alors j'avais sortis le grand jeu. Et puis je l'avais ressortis à nouveau devant l'hôtesse - vraie blonde cette fois mais tout aussi siliconée. Et ça avait marché à chaque fois !

Il s'avérait qu'Edward, en plus d'être mignon, habitait la même ville que moi, était sympathique, intelligent, drôle … et allait loger dans le même hôtel. Comme le monde est petit … ou « c'est le destin » comme nous répétions tous les deux.

Que dites-vous quand un garçon mignon, intelligent, drôle, sympathique, qui vous a embrassé et a un sourire à faire fondre la banquise, vous propose de partager un taxi jusqu'à l'hôtel où vous résidez tous les deux ? Évidemment vous acceptez !

Bien sur, mon éducation voulu que je me fasse un peu hésitante, mais après tout, j'étais une grande fille et je savais - du moins j'espérais - que je ne risquais rien avec Edward. Prendre deux taxis pour aller au même endroit au même moment était plus que ridicule.

Lorsque vint le moment de payer, c'est l'éducation d'Edward qui arriva, épaules carrées, au galop sur son grand cheval blanc.

« Il est hors de question que je vous laisse payer. » Répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois avec obstination.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas que des qualités …

« Au moins la moitié ! » Insistai-je moi aussi. « Je ne vois pas où est le problème si je paye ma part du trajet ! »

« C'est une question de galanterie, si ma mère apprenait que je vous ai laissé faire elle aurait ma tête. » Contra-t-il.

« Et quelles sont les chances qu'elle l'apprenne ? » Arguai-je.

« Oh croyez-moi … » Commença-t-il.

« Croyez-moi que je vais relancer le compteur si vous ne me payez pas rapidement. Le temps c'est de l'argent les tourtereaux ! » Grogna le chauffeur.

Et avant que j'ai eu le temps de sentir mes joues rougir sous l'allusion, Edward avait plaqué quelques billets dans la main du chauffeur en lui disant de garder la monnaie. Là-dessus, il ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture. Je lui lançai un regard noir lorsque je passai devant lui alors qu'il me tenait la portière ouverte.

Le chauffeur avait déjà fait le tour de son véhicule et vidé le coffre, abandonnant nos bagages sur le bord du trottoir.

« Aloha ! » Lançai-je avec un faux enthousiasme en fusillant du regard le véhicule qui s'éloignait déjà. « Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? » Demandai-je en me tournant vers Edward.

« Pour vous remercier de m'avoir aidé. » Répondit-il, laissant tomber l'excuse de la galanterie.

« Génial, je me suis faite payer pour accompagner un gars quand il en avait besoin. Merci de faire de moi une call girl. » Marmonnai-je en attrapant ma valise et en la trainant derrière moi vers les portes de l'hôtel.

« Bella ! Ça n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! » Cria-t-il en courant pour me rattraper. « C'était par galanterie ! Vous pourrez toujours me payer un verre pendant la semaine si ça vous fait plaisir de dépenser de l'argent. » Lança-t-il en se plantant devant moi.

Je le fixai une seconde, impassible. S'était-il rendu compte qu'il venait en quelques sortes de me proposer un rendez-vous pendant nos vacances ? Je devais vérifier.

« C'est une pension complète, les boissons sont gratuites. »

« Ah oui … c'est vrai. » Marmonna-t-il en passant sa main sur sa nuque d'un air gêné.

Non. Il ne venait pas de m'inviter à boire un verre.

« Laissez tomber, c'est pas important, je me suis emportée pour rien. » Lançai-je avant de reprendre ma marche vers le bâtiment.

« Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous offenser. » Répéta-t-il en me suivant vers le comptoir de la réception.

« J'ai compris Edward et je vous ai dis que ça n'était pas grave. Maintenant n'en parlons plus avant que je change d'avis. » Soupirai-je en posant ma valise au sol.

« Bien. » L'entendis-je marmonner avant qu'une réceptionniste souriante ne se tourne vers moi.

« Bonjour, bienvenue au _Hilton Hawaiian Village Beach Resort & Spa_. » Débita-t-elle en ne lâchant pas son sourire, son regard passant d'Edward à moi. « Vous avez une réservation ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Swan. » Répondis-je au moment où j'entendis « Masen. » dans mon dos.

« Occupez-vous d'abord de mademoiselle Swan, j'attendrai mon tour. » Continua Edward quand il se rendit compte que la réceptionniste commençait à paniquer.

La pauvre aurait pu nous faire une attaque juste parce qu'elle avait peur de devoir faire attendre un client.

Je m'occupai rapidement de toute la paperasserie, lui montrai mes billets de réservation et elle vérifia le tout dans son ordinateur. Tout avait été payé d'avance dans l'agence de voyage de Seattle, je n'avais donc à me préoccuper de rien d'autre que de prendre mes clés et de ne pas oublier ma valise.

Lorsque je me tournai justement pour la récupérer, une fois la clé en main, je me rendis compte qu'un groom l'avait déjà chargée sur un chariot à bagages et m'attendait pour me conduire à ma chambre.

Edward attendait toujours à côté et je me tournai vers lui pour le saluer.

« Et bien je crois que cette fois c'est la bonne. » Souris-je. « Je vous préviens tout de suite, si on nous attribue la même chambre je me verrai dans l'obligation de rectifier la situation. Le destin ne peut pas aller si loin. »

« Ne vous inquiéter pas. » Rigola-t-il. « Et bien merci encore Bella. Je vous souhaite d'excellentes vacances et peut-être nous recroiserons-nous ?! » Lança-t-il.

« Il y a des chances, oui. » Acquiesçai-je avant de sourire maladroitement et de m'éloigner à la suite du groom service.

Je suivis le groom à travers le grand hall jusqu'à l'ascenseur, puis nous rejoignîmes le vingt-troisième étage. Il marcha jusqu'à l'angle, au bout du couloir et, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, la première chose me sautant aux yeux fut la clarté de la pièce.

Je donnai rapidement un pourboire au jeune employé avant de le congédier pour découvrir ce qui me servirait de chez moi pour la prochaine semaine.

Les murs étaient d'un beige clair. Deux des murs portaient quant à eux une immense baie vitrée. Les fenêtres coulissantes et donnaient sur deux petites terrasses séparées avec vue sur l'océan.

Les meubles, un lit imposant drapé d'une moustiquaire et deux commodes à linge, étaient faits de bois sombre. Les draps étaient d'un blanc éclatant et la pile d'oreillers entassés contre la tête de lit étaient plus qu'attrayante. Après un si long vol et avec le léger décalage horaire, j'avais très envie - et besoin - de faire une sieste pour pouvoir affronter ma première soirée à Honolulu, mais je refusais de m'allonger tant que je n'aurais pas pris de douche et fait un détour par la terrasse.

Je fis coulisser le pan vitré et me glissai à l'extérieur. Le soleil tapait directement sur ma peau et la chaleur aurait surement été étouffante si j'étais venue là plus tôt dans l'après-midi. La vue était plus que magnifique. A ma droite, le lagon privé de l'hôtel reflétait les éclats de soleil, mais cela ne se comparait en rien à l'immense étendue d'eau face à moi qu'était l'océan pacifique.

Une ligne de palmiers et une petite allée bétonnée séparait la plage des pelouses de l'hôtel, les grands arbres faisant tomber leur ombre sur les vacanciers affalés dans leur chaises longues.

J'inspirai une profonde bouffée d'air, laissant ma tête basculer, exposant mon visage au soleil, puis soupirai de bonheur avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Je laissai la fenêtre entrouverte et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

Son sol et ses murs recouverts de carrelage blanc éclatant, elle comportait une vasque imposante, une baignoire et une douche - multi-jets me rendis-je compte lorsque je m'approchai un peu. Sans tarder, je retournai dans la pièce principale, attrapai ma valise et la balançai énergiquement sur le lit. Elle rebondit légèrement avant que je ne l'ouvre. Je récupérai mes affaires de toilette et de quoi me changer et retournai rapidement dans la salle de bains.

Pendant quelques minutes, je m'amusai à découvrir la douche, essayant les uns après les autres les différents jets et me prélassant sous l'eau chaude pour détendre mes muscles, puis je me savonnai et me rinçai avec une eau un peu plus fraiche pour contrer la chaleur ambiante.

J'étalai mes produits de beauté autour du lavabo tout en laissant sécher ma peau, puis enfilai des sous vêtements propres et un fin débardeur.

De retour dans la chambre, je me laissai tomber sur le lit, bras en croix, comme le font les filles dans les films, avec cependant beaucoup moins de grâce. Le matelas me sembla si confortable que je grognai d'appréciation avant de me relever pour planifier l'alarme de mon téléphone portable. Je posai le petit appareil sur le table de nuit et m'installai pour une sieste plus que méritée.

***

Après avoir enfilé une robe d'été, coiffé mes cheveux et m'être maquillée légèrement, je quittai ma chambre et descendis dans le hall. De là, j'espérais pouvoir trouver le restaurant de l'hôtel pour prendre mon premier repas Hawaïen.

Plantée devant la réception, je tournais sur moi-même pour repérer un panneau quelconque lorsque quelqu'un parla derrière moi, me surprenant et me faisant sursauter.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider vous aider mademoiselle ? »

Je me tournai pour faire face à un jeune homme blond au visage poupin, portant l'uniforme de l'hôtel. Il avait un sourire plus qu'enthousiaste et je reculai légèrement.

« Je cherche juste le restaurant. » Dis-je avec un sourire crispé.

« Je vais vous y accompagner, j'y allais justement ! » Lança-t-il, me faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois. J'avais pourtant l'habitude de l'enthousiasme avec mon amie Alice …

« C'est … très gentil à vous. » Marmonnai-je, ne quittant pas mon sourire forcé.

« Mike. » Sourit-il en tendant une main vers moi.

Je la serrai avec hésitation, tout en continuant à marcher avec lui dans les couloirs de l'hôtel.

« Marie. » Répondis-je, lui donnant mon deuxième prénom.

Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi j'avais fait ça, mais ce gars me semblait un peu trop souriant et prêt à rendre service. Mon inconscient avait sans doutes peur qu'il décide de chercher le numéro de ma chambre pour voir si j'avais suffisamment d'oreillers.

« Voilà le restaurant. » Sourit-il lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin dans une immense pièce entourée de grandes fenêtres avec vue sur l'océan. « Vous avez le buffet ici. » Dit-il en désignant l'étalage de mets. « Je vais vous trouver une table. Vous êtes seule ? » Demanda-t-il avec un peu trop d'avidité.

Paniquant, je relevai la tête sur le reste de la salle et balayai des yeux l'ensemble des tables, priant pour qu'il n'y en ai aucune de vide et que, même s'il parvenait à rester collé à moi, je ne sois pas seule à seul avec lui.

Mon regard se posa sur une masse indisciplinée de cheveux cuivrés et je soupirai de soulagement.

« Non. En réalité je dois rejoindre quelqu'un. » Souris-je en commençant à avancer à travers le salle vers la table d'Edward._ « C'est le moment où vous me rendez la pareille monsieur Masen. » _Pensai-je.

« Une amie à vous ? » Demanda Mike.

« Pas exactement. » Répondis-je, arrivant enfin à destination. « Edward, chéri te voilà. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à finir de me préparer. » Lançai-je en faisant de grands yeux suppliants et des mouvements de tête vers Mike derrière moi.

« Voyons, mon ange. » Commença-t-il en se levant pour tirer la chaise face à lui afin que je m'installe. « Tu sais bien que j'attendrai toute la vie pour toi. Je t'attendais pour aller chercher nos assiettes. » Termina-t-il après m'avoir embrassée dans le cou, puis il se tourna vers Mike.

« Merci de m'avoir aidée à trouver le restaurant. » Souris-je poliment, largement soulagée de savoir qu'il allait maintenant pouvoir s'éloigner.

« Je vous en prie Marie. » Sourit-il amèrement ayant soudain perdu son enthousiasme.

« Allons nous servir … Marie. » Lança Edward avec un sourire moqueur en me tendant la main.

Je souris une dernière fois à Mike et suivis Edward vers le buffet.

« Merci, merci, merci. Ce gars me faisait presque peur. » Soupirai-je en m'accrochant à son bras.

« Marie ? » Demanda-t-il en simple réponse.

« C'est mon deuxième prénom. J'avais trop peur qu'il cherche dans les fichiers de la réception et retrouve ma chambre. » Expliquai-je, faisant éclater Edward de rire. « C'est bien la peine de vous moquer … _j'attendrai toute la vie pour toi_. » Imitai-je. « Ce que c'est cliché ! »

« N'empêche que ça a marché ! Je ne conteste pas vos méthodes moi ! » Répliqua-t-il un peu piqué au vif.

« On se détend, ça n'était pas méchant. Admettez que c'était vraiment cliché. »

« C'était carrément ridicule. » Acquiesça-t-il en riant de nouveau.

Nous attrapâmes chacun une assiette et nous mîmes à la remplir avant de retourner nous asseoir.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, vous n'aviez surement pas envie d'être dérangé pendant vos vacances. Je vous promet que ça ne se reproduira pas. » M'excusai-je une fois que nous fûmes bien installés.

« Bella, vous m'avez rendu service deux fois déjà, c'était le moins que je puisse faire. Ça ne me dérange absolument pas, vous êtes de bonne compagnie et on fait pire comme fausse fiancée. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Merci ? » Répondis-je, pas tout à fait sure de la façon dont je devais le prendre. « Vous voulez de l'eau ? » Demandai-je pour cacher ma gêne.

« J'ai l'air si vieux que ça ? » Répondit-il.

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai l'air si vieux que ça que vous me vouvoyez constamment ? »

« Simple politesse. Et vous me vouvoyez aussi qui plus est ! » Rétorquai-je. « Tu veux de l'eau ? » Répétai-je pour lui faire plaisir.

« S'il te plait. » Répondit-il en tendant son verre en souriant.

A partir de là, nous discutâmes avec plus d'aise, commentant d'abord sur l'hôtel et la qualité des chambres, puis reprenant notre conversation de l'avion et apprenant davantage de choses sur l'un et sur l'autre.

Le sujet tourna rapidement à notre voyage et à la raison de notre solitude.

« C'est assez déprimant comme histoire. » Grimaçai-je. « Je ne suis pas sure que tu veuilles l'entendre. »

« Plus déprimant que la mienne ? Impossible. » Contra-t-il.

« Raconte … » Encourageai-je.

« Je viens de marier ma petite sœur de dix-neuf ans. »

« Un peu jeune non ? » Demandai-je ne fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui c'est un des détails qui est déprimant. » Répondit-il. « Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est qu'elle a épousé un gars qui a sept ans de plus qu'elle que _je_ lui ai présenté. »

« Et tu t'en mords les doigts maintenant ? Pourquoi lui avoir présenté s'il n'était présentable ? » M'exclamai-je, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

« Il est présentable ! J'ai rencontré Carlisle pendant ma première année d'université à Dartmouth, on suivait tous les deux les cours de biologie avancée. Moi j'ai finis prof, lui est en première année d'internat de médecine. Pour Thanksgiving, cette année là, ces parents étaient partis en voyage pour leur anniversaire de mariage et ma mère m'a encouragé à inviter mon ami pour ne pas qu'il soit tout seul. Évidemment, à l'époque, Esmé n'avait que onze ans et il n'y a pas eu d'attirance ni chez l'un ni chez l'autre. Là où ça a vraiment évolué, je pense, c'est quand Carlisle m'a accompagné à l'enterrement de mes parents, il a beaucoup aidé Esmé psychologiquement. Elle était toujours trop jeune pour qu'ils soient romantiquement impliqués mais je pense qu'elle a dû commencer à avoir le béguin pour lui. Je suis rentré à Seattle pour m'occuper d'elle vu que j'avais obtenu mon diplôme et Carlisle a choisit cette ville pour faire ses études de médecine. Quand elle a été majeure, il a perdu tous ses scrupules et m'a avoué qu'il était amoureux d'elle. » Soupira-t-il en se frottant le front.

« Et tu l'as laissé faire ce qu'il voulait ? » Demandai-je avec un sourire moqueur.

« Bien sur que non ! » S'exclama Edward. « Je lui ai collé mon poing dans la figure. » Ajouta-t-il en riant. « Et puis Esmé m'a fait la tête et a refusé de me parler tant que je ne serai pas réconcilié avec Carlisle. Je me suis rendu compte qu'elle l'aimait aussi et … j'ai laissé faire. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules. « C'est un gars bien, et puis il veut devenir docteur. J'aurais eu du mal à trouver mieux pour ma petite sœur. »

« Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de déprimant. » Lâchai-je lorsque je me rendis compte que son histoire était terminée.

« Elle n'a que dix-neuf ans et elle est mariée à l'amour de sa vie ! J'en ai vingt-sept et je n'ai rien qui se rapproche d'une petite-amie. Je trouve ça déprimant de se faire coiffer au poteau par sa petite sœur lorsqu'on a une belle gueule comme la mienne. »

« Okay Edward _Modestie_ Masen. » Plaisantai-je, sachant très bien qu'il n'y avait rien de présomptueux dans ses propos. « Tu veux une histoire déprimante ? Je vais t'en raconter une. »

« Je suis tout ouïe. » Lança-t-il en prenant appui sur ses coudes sur la table.

« Au cours des sept derniers mois, j'ai assisté à quatre mariages. » Commençai-je.

« Jusque là tout va bien. »

« J'étais demoiselle d'honneur pour chacun d'entre eux. » Ajoutai-je.

« O-kay. » Dit-il en continuant à me fixer.

« Oh ! Et est-ce que j'ai précisé que deux de ces mariages étaient ceux de mes parents avec leurs nouveaux compagnons ? Ta petite sœur à dix-neuf ans mais c'est normal d'avoir une vie amoureuse à cet âge là, même si j'avoue qu'un mariage est un peu rapide. Mais mes parents ! Ils ont deux fois mon âge et ont toujours une vie sexuelle ! » M'écriai-je presque, rougissant lorsque quelques regards se tournèrent sur nous. « Mon Dieu il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. » Marmonnai-je.

« Oui c'est pas vraiment sain comme pensées. » Rigola Edward. « J'avoue qu'il y a de quoi déprimer. »

« Savoir que des personnes ont eu deux fois leur chance en amour et que moi je suis toujours à la ramasse … Et puis c'est partit pour durer. » Marmonnai-je en attrapant mon verre.

« Pourquoi autant de pessimisme ? » S'enquit Edward en s'appuyant contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Il faut voir la vérité en face. Je n'ai que des couples parmi mes amis, je ne sors pas beaucoup, et les hommes que je vois au boulot ne sont que des papas joyeusement mariés, et je ne suis pas du genre à être _l'autre femme_. » Dis-je en haussant les épaules dans un geste fataliste. « En fait je fais déjà des plans d'avenir. Je me vois d'ici vingt, peut-être trente ans, rentrer du boulot, faire ma popote et passer mes soirées devant une énième rediffusion de **Dirty Dancing **à brosser mes six chats. »

« Six chats ?! » Demanda Edward en riant.

« Oui tu sais … j'ai toujours eu cette image de la vieille fille, un peu enrobée, habillée d'une robe à fleurs affreuse et entourée de ses chats dans un appartement deux pièces mal rangé. » Grimaçai-je.

« Tu avais absolument raison. C'est complètement déprimant. Ton image elle a un égal masculin ? »

« Non en général les hommes vieux et célibataires sont riches et entourés de bimbos blondes de vingt ans qui n'en veulent qu'à leur porte-monnaie. »

« Et ça c'est pas triste comme avenir ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non ! » M'exclamai-je horrifiée. « Ils ont l'argent et le sexe ! » Ajoutai-je et Edward éclata de rire lorsque je me cachai derrière ma serviette pour éviter les regards des gens installés autour de nous. « Quoi qu'il en soit. » Repris-je quand j'eus retrouvé ma contenance. « Je suis toute seule ici car mes amis et mes parents sont tous en voyage de noces, et que tant qu'à être seule, autant être au soleil à Hawaï plutôt que sous la pluie à Seattle. » Conclu-je avec un signe de tête, tentant de me convaincre moi-même qu'il y avait une logique dans mon raisonnement.

« Aux vacances à Hawaï ! » Lança Edward en levant son verre vers moi.

« Aux vacances à Hawaï. » Répétai-je en trinquant avec lui.

* * *

_**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre vu par notre Bella. Ils passent un peu plus de temps ensembles, apprennent davantage à se connaitre et nous apprenons aussi les raisons de leurs voyages en solitaire !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous aura plus autant, voir plus, que le premier chapitre ! **_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews en tous cas et merci à **_**flora, tagada, Lise et Lill**_** que je n'ai pas pu remercier directement !**_


	3. Chapitre 3 Bella POV

**Hot Summer Contest**

**Titre de la fiction : **Pour de faux

**Auteur : **Pichou1490

**Disclaimer : **Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.

* * *

**- Chapitre 3 - Bella POV -**

Mes vacances s'étaient montrées totalement différentes de ce que j'avais imaginé qu'elles seraient ! Au lieu de me morfondre au soleil seule sur une chaise longue à siroter des piña coladas, j'avais pu profiter de la compagnie d'Edward et ainsi, me faire un nouvel ami.

Nous avions facilement fait connaissance. Sans être aussi extraverti qu'Alice ou qu'Emmett, il avait la même facilité à se lier aux gens que Jasper. Il avait l'air moins timide que moi aussi, bien que ma timidité ait décidé de rester à l'aéroport de Seattle ce qui facilitait grandement nos échanges. Et pour finir, nous avions de nombreux centres d'intérêts communs.

Le second soir, nous nous étions retrouvés pour diner. Sans avoir à en discuter pour prendre la décision, il nous avait semblé plus sage de continuer à jouer le jeu du couple fiancé à l'intérieur de l'hôtel pour éviter les assauts du serveur excité et des potentielles blondes extra-siliconées.

Nous avions papoté pendant le repas, partageant davantage de détails sur nos vies, puis avions décrit nos journées et, à peu de choses près, elles étaient les mêmes, nouvelle preuve que nous avions des tas points communs.

A partir de ce moment là, plutôt que de passer nos journées seuls chacun de notre côté, nous avions mises en commun nos listes de choses à faire et de lieux à visiter et avions organisé nos journées en fonction. Si Edward voulait aller dans un endroit qui ne m'intéressait pas, nous partions chacun de notre côté sans contrainte ni scrupule. Pour le reste, c'était tout simplement un plaisir !

Edward avait une culture très diversifiée et connaissait tout un tas de choses sur les iles Hawaïennes. Quand je le lui faisais remarquer, il grimaçait d'abord avant de hausser les épaules dans un geste nonchalant.

Pour devenir professeur de biologie, Edward avait évidemment suivit un cursus d'études scientifiques, et grâce à cela il connaissait son rayon au niveau faune, flore et minéraux - et surement tout un tas d'autre choses. J'avais eu droit à mes visites guidées personnelles et très détaillées lorsque nous nous étions rendus au _Diamond Head Crater Park_ - après la marche éreintante et mouvementée pour arriver au sommet du cratère. Ou encore, il avait partagé avec moi tout un tas d'anecdotes sur les différentes espèces d'animaux lorsque nous avions traversé le zoo d'Honolulu.

Mon meilleur souvenir était pourtant le seul moment où, ni l'un ni l'autre, nous n'avions pu parler. Ce matin, nous avions décidé d'aller nager dans la baie de _queen surf beach_ pour voir les merveilles sous-marines dont la réception vantait les beautés.

Dire que j'avais été une plaie était un euphémisme, mais Edward s'était montré patient. Après tout, il avait l'habitude avec sa petite sœur comme il n'avait pas arrêté de me le répéter.

Tenir debout en temps normal était une épreuve pour moi, alors je vous laisse imaginer ce que ça pouvait bien donner avec des palmes pour prolonger la catastrophe ambulante que j'étais.

Et ne parlons même pas du masque de plongée qui prenait l'eau ou du tuba à cause duquel j'avais manqué de me noyer - parce que je les avais mal placés, je l'admet.

Une chance qu'Edward ait un brevet de secourisme … même si ça aurait davantage valut le coup si je m'étais noyée un peu plus.

Nous avions ensuite flâné sur la promenade en nous gavant de hot-dogs. Je sais, ça n'est pas très sain, ni très glamour, mais après la matinée que je venais de passer, je n'avais aucune envie d'aller manger du poisson, et c'était tout ce que proposaient les restaurants de bord de mer.

C'est comme ça que nous étions arrivé à l'autre bout de la promenade, sur un autre quai, face à un panneau qui proposait aux touristes d'aller plonger en plus haute mer pour admirer le véritable aspect du _Waikiki Marine Life conservation district_.

J'avais supplié comme une gamine, promettant que je ne me noierait pas cette fois-ci, et Edward n'avait pas pu résister à son envie d'en découvrir plus sur le monde aquatique local.

L'accompagnateur - et professeur de plongée - était très rigoureux et il n'y avait eut aucun incident. J'en avais pris plein les yeux, autant avec les coraux, les tortues de mer et les poissons colorés qu'avec Edward se baladant torse nu et trempé sur le pont du bateau.

Cette journée avait été spécialement marquante, mais aussi épuisante. De retour à l'hôtel, nous avions chacun prit la direction de nos chambres pour nous doucher et nous changer avant de se retrouver pour aller diner.

Après avoir libérer mon corps - et surtout mes cheveux - de l'attaque du sel, j'avais enfilé un short et un top - cadeaux d'Alice - et avais rejoins le hall pour attendre Edward. Sans surprise, il avait fait plus vite que moi et était déjà là à se tourner les pouces. En discutant sans gène, nous avions rejoins un des nombreux restaurants du complexe hôtelier et avions dîner en parlant avec enthousiasme de notre journée.

Au bout de trois heures, je baillai avec un manque de classe certain, et Edward décida qu'il était l'heure d'aller au lit si nous ne voulions pas perdre la moitié de notre dernière journée à faire la grâce matinée.

Comme tous les soirs il me raccompagna au pied des ascenseur de la _Rainbow tower_. Lui continuait ensuite son chemin vers sa chambre dans la _kalia tower. _Du moins c'était ce qu'il faisait habituellement, mais ce soir là, les habitudes changèrent …

Alors que nous arrivâmes devant les ascenseurs, j'appuyai sur le bouton d'appel et me tournai de nouveau vers Edward pour continuer notre conversation. Ce que je vis derrière son épaule me fit frissonner d'horreur.

« Mike arrive derrière toi. » Sifflai-je entre mes dents. « Ne te retourne pas ! Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la discrétion ? » M'exclamai-je toujours en chuchotant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda-t-il, mais je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que déjà, le serveur partait à la charge.

« Marie ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. « Et son fiancé. » Continua-t-il en grimaçant. « La soirée est déjà terminée ? » Questionna Mike en regardant Edward.

Son regard était plein de sous-entendus, comme si il voulait nous dire que _lui_ aurait été plus drôle, que _lui_ aurait fait durer la soirée plus longtemps.

« Oh la soirée est loin d'être terminée. » Répliqua Edward en me rapprochant de lui et en m'encerclant de ses bras.

Il me plaqua contre son torse avant de se pencher pour déposer une série de petits baisers sur la longueur de mon cou, ses mains frottant mon dos dans une caresse langoureuse.

« J'ai des plans pour vous mademoiselle et je peux vous garantir que vous n'êtes pas prête de fermer les yeux. » Ajouta-t-il à mon oreille, néanmoins assez fort pour que Mike l'entende.

Le _'ding'_ des portes de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvraient fut ma salvation. À agir comme cela sans prévenir, Edward allait me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque !

J'avançai à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur, Edward sur mes talons, lui-même suivit de Mike qui poussait un chariot.

« N'y a-t-il pas d'ascenseur de service pour ça ? » Demanda Edward lorsque les portes se refermaient.

« Celui conduisant aux étages supérieurs est en panne et je dois aller au vingt-troisième étage alors … » Expliqua Mike en appuyant sur le bouton de l'étage.

Je me tournai vers Edward et, à grand renfort de grimaces exagérées et de coups de tête vers le panneau de commande, je lui indiquai que le vingt-troisième était aussi mon étage.

Edward me reprit dans ses bras et me plaqua contre lui après s'être appuyé contre le mur de la cabine. Faisant semblant d'échanger des mots doux, il se baissa à mon oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda-t-il alors que ses mains recommençaient leurs caresses langoureuses.

« Pas le choix, il faut que tu m'accompagnes à ma chambre et quand la voie sera libre tu pourras retourner à la tienne. » Chuchotai-je à mon tour avant de glousser et de me trémousser comme une cruche, continuant à jouer le jeu devant Mike.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis nous jeter des regards en biais, observant sans honte ce qui était sensé être un moment intime entre deux personnes fiancées. Edward dû le voir aussi car il me serra encore plus contre lui après avoir glissé ses mains dans les poches arrières de mon short en jean.

« Tu profites de la situation. » Grognai-je assez bas pour que lui seul puisse m'entendre.

« J'aurais tord de me priver, tu as un derrière tout à fait agréable. » Rigola-t-il avant de me pincer les fesses, ce qui me fit sursauter et lâcher un cri de surprise.

« Un peu de tenue chéri, on a de la compagnie. » Le grondai-je plus fort en tapant sur son torse.

« Comment veux-tu que je me retienne face à un corps pareil ?! » S'exclama-t-il à son tour pour faire enrager Mike qui tentait d'être discret dans son voyeurisme.

L'ascenseur se stoppa et les portes s'ouvrirent. Mike étant le plus près de l'ouverture sortit en premier et, alors que j'allais me dégager de son étreinte, Edward se baissa, passa ses bras sous mes cuisses et me porta jusque dans le couloir.

« Edward t'es malade ? » Chuchotai-je.

« Joue le jeu et dis-moi où est ta chambre. » Rétorqua-t-il simplement.

« A droite, au bout du couloir. » Répondis-je. « Tu me demandes un peu trop souvent de jouer le jeu, Masen. »

« Hey ! Là c'est pour toi, alors sois contente que j'y mette autant d'énergie. » Se défendit-il avant de se mettre à courir jusqu'à la porte, dépassant Mike au passage.

Pour jouer le jeu, et pour ne pas tomber, je m'accrochai davantage à lui et recommençai à glousser comme dans l'ascenseur. Arrivé à la porte, il me plaqua sans trop de force contre celle-ci et je me mis à chercher la carte magnétique dans mes poches avant de la lui tendre, surveillant du coin de l'œil la progression de Mike dans le couloir.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, je me sentis partir en arrière et criai de surprise avant qu'Edward n'entre et ne claque la porte dans son dos.

Je lui tapai l'épaule et il me reposa immédiatement avant d'éclater de rire.

« Oh mon Dieu tu as vu sa tête ?! » S'exclama-t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur.

« C'est pas drôle Edward. » Répliquai-je. « Bon d'accord c'était drôle mais tu n'étais pas obligé d'en faire autant ! » Concédais-je.

« Ça en valait la peine, juste pour voir la tête de cet imbécile ! » Contra-t-il et je soupirai, le laissant savourer sa victoire dans leur faux concours d'étalage de virilité.

Je profitais de son hilarité et de son inattention pour tenter de retrouver un teint normal, car j'étais persuadée d'être rouge écrevisse après l'étalage d'artillerie lourde que venait de nous faire Edward.

Passer du temps avec lui en territoire neutre était une chose, l'avoir dans ma chambre d'hôtel en était une autre, particulièrement après ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'ascenseur. Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de mentir, Edward était un bel homme et mon corps réagissait en fonction de ce détails. Inutile de préciser qu'il faisait soudain très chaud dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

Pour m'occuper et ne pas rester plantée là comme une cruche, et ainsi me sentir encore plus mal à l'aise, je vérifiai que tout était à sa place dans la pièce avant de me diriger vers le mini-frigo installé sous le meuble télé.

La fraicheur frappa mon visage brûlant lorsque j'ouvris la porte et je soupirai de soulagement avant de partir en expédition à la découverte du mini-bar. Depuis que j'étais arrivée, je m'étais contentée des cocktails que je buvais au bar ou au restaurant de l'hôtel, et n'étais venue dans ma chambre que pour dormir ou me laver, pas pour boire seule comme la célibataire désespérée que j'étais.

« Okay Edward, remets toi ou tu vas mouiller ton pantalon. » Lançai-je en dissimulant mon sourire. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? » Demanda-t-il en se penchant derrière moi pour regarder lui aussi le contenu du réfrigérateur.

« Les habituels. Vodka, Whisky, Gin, Tequila, Rhum … euh … Passoã, Malibu. » Énonçai-je. « Il n'y a que l'embarras du choix, vraiment. Et il y a même une bouteille de jus de fruit pour noyer le tout ! » M'exclamai-je ensuite.

« De quoi faire rouler sous la table tout un camp de militaire. » Commenta Edward en attrapant une mini bouteille de Vodka.

« Tu plaisantes ?! Il y en a à peine suffisamment pour satisfaire une classe de lycéens pendant deux heures. Trois, grand maximum. » Répliquai-je en prenant le Passoã et le jus de fruit.

« Exotique. » Lança Edward en désignant la bouteille dans ma main.

« C'est mon péché mignon. » Avouai-je en passant la fenêtre qui menait à la terrasse après avoir pris un verre.

« Pfiouuu ! Quelle vue ! » Siffla Edward en me suivant à l'extérieur pour admirer le ciel écarlate du soleil couchant.

« Oui c'est plutôt pas mal. » Approuvai-je.

Mais mon regard à moi était fixé sur son derrière alors qu'il était penché pour remplir son verre, pas sur le coucher de soleil sur l'océan. Je détournai vite les yeux et me raclai la gorge lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

« Bon et beh, à la tienne Marie ! » Plaisanta-t-il en levant son verre vers le mien.

Je me rendis compte qu'il était toujours vide et me dépêchai de préparer mon cocktail avant de trinquer avec Edward et de m'asseoir sur une des chaises de la terrasse.

Je grimaçai après ma première gorgée.

« C'est pas bon ? » Demanda Edward.

« Disons que j'y suis pas allée de main morte. » Expliquai-je et Edward fixa mon verre.

« Je ne laisse jamais mes amis boire seuls. » Dit-il en rajoutant de la vodka à son mélange. « Je trouve ça tellement injuste qu'ils puissent se souler sans moi ! » Rit-il ensuite.

« Il n'est pas question de se saouler Edward, on a plus dix-sept ans, on peut boire sans atteindre l'excès. » Raisonnai-je en prenant une autre gorgée.

« C'est vrai. » Approuva-t-il avant de recommencer à parler de la réaction de Mike.

Après trois mini bouteilles de trois alcools différents et un shoot de Tequila, on pouvait dire que mon esprit n'arrivait plus à rester fixé, et que j'avais bu à l'excès. La seule chose qui me serait salutaire à cet instant, c'était une longue nuit de sommeil. Mon corps s'apprêtait à m'exhausser, bien installé sur sa chaise longue, quand il fut secoué brusquement et aspergé d'un liquide non identifié.

« Woups. » Entendis-je marmonner et j'ouvris les yeux pour tenter de me redresser. « Je voulais me lever mais … j'ai loupé la manœuvre mon capitaine. » S'expliqua Edward avant de rigoler nerveusement.

Il était assis au sol, son verre aux trois-quarts vide à la main, les joues rougies et les yeux un peu hagards. C'était rassurant de voir que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir forcé sur la boisson.

Il tenta de se lever à nouveau en s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir de ma chaise mais manqua sa cible et posa la main sur ma cuisse.

« Mmm, vous avez la peau douce mademoiselle Swan. » Lança-t-il, son visage proche du mien.

« Et vous l'haleine alcoolisée monsieur Masen. » Rétorquai-je, encore consciente de ce que je faisais et disais.

« Baaah ! » Beugla Edward avant de retourner dans la chambre. « Bella ! » Appela-t-il quelques secondes plus tard. « Je crois qu'on a un problème avec l'alcool. » Dit-il avec sérieux. « Y en a plus. » Termina-t-il en retournant la dernière bouteille pour montrer qu'elle était vide.

Avec son air chagriné, ses cheveux dans tous les sens et sa chemise largement ouverte sur son torse musclé, il avait l'air plus que comestible et je me retenais avec difficulté de lui sauter dessus. La seule chose qui m'en empêchait était la petite, toute petite partie de mon cerveau encore sobre. Elle me hurlait que céder aux affres de la tentation sous influence de l'alcool ne nous apporterait rien de bon et, bien que mes hormones répliquent de concert qu'il était de mon devoir de passer à l'acte, je décidai d'être sage.

« Je pense que c'est un nouveau signe du destin ! Il nous dit qu'on a assez bu pour ce soir. »

« J'en suis pas certain … » Commença Edward.

« Oh crois-moi ! Tu verras, demain matin tu me béniras de t'avoir renvoyé dans ta chambre quand tu subiras un belle gueule de bois ! » Dis-je avec autant de détachement que je le pouvais, tout en reboutonnant sa chemise.

« Alors tu mets ton fiancé à la porte. » Bouda-t-il en faisant ressortir sa lèvre inférieur.

Cette lèvre me tentait plus qu'une pile de crêpes au Nutella, plus qu'une montagne de fraises à la crème chantilly, et plus que n'importe quelle autre lèvre que j'avais pu croiser dans ma vie.

« Mike a terminé son service d'étage, tu peux retourner à ta chambre Edward. » Chuchotai-je simplement en réponse.

« D'accord … » Soupira-t-il en s'écartant de moi pour s'avancer vers la porte.

« Tu arriveras à retraverser tout l'hôtel ? » Demandai-je, légèrement inquiète de le voir dans cet état.

« J'en suis qu'à l'étape où je drague les jolies filles, il y a encore quatre stades d'évolution d'ivresse avant que je n'arrive plus à trouver mon chemin, et sept avant que je ne m'écroule inconscient. »

« Voilà qui est rassurant. » Tentai-je de plaisanter pour oublier qu'il avait dit que j'étais jolie.

Edward ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement avant de regarder de chaque côté du couloir.

« La voie est libre. » Chuchota-t-il avant de sortir.

« On se retrouve demain matin dans le hall, disons … dix heures ? » Proposai-je.

« Ça marche ! » S'exclama-t-il avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche et de se dire _'chut' _à lui-même.

« Un conseil, prends une aspirine avant de te coucher, ça t'aideras pour demain. » Souris-je et il acquiesça avant de se pencher vers moi.

Croyant qu'il tombait, je levai les mains pour le stabiliser et plaçai mes paumes sur son torse.

« Bonne nuit princesse. » Souffla-t-il à mon oreille avant de m'embrasser juste en dessous de celle-ci et de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Je refermai la porte et y appuyai mon dos.

« Il aura vraiment tout fait pour me tuer. » Soupirai-je en laissant tomber ma tête contre la porte.

* * *

_**Voilà enfin le troisième chapitre ! Toujours rien de bien concret entre ces deux là mais on progresse tout de même !**_

_**Vous pourrez trouver quelques photos sur mon profil pour illustrer ce chapitre.**_

_**Merci à **_**flora, tagada, Lill, Lise**_** et **_**shachou**_** pour leurs reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre mais qui me font tout aussi plaisir !**_

_**Et pour répondre à la question de Lill, je pense effectivement qu'il faut avoir un compte sur le site pour voter ...**_


	4. Chapitre 4 Edward POV

**Hot Summer Contest**

**Titre de la fiction : **Pour de faux

**Auteur : **Pichou1490

**Disclaimer : **Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.

* * *

**- Chapitre 4 - Edward POV -**

Je me réveillai le vendredi matin dans un état pathétique. Je ne parvenais pas à ouvrir les yeux à cause du soleil qui passait entre les stores, ma bouche était pâteuse, mon estomac vaseux, et ma tête semblait prête à exploser. J'avais l'impression qu'on y mettait des coups de pioche et de marteau. En tous cas, ça faisait le même bruit et causait le même mal. Je n'avais qu'une envie, que les sept nains posent leurs outils, crient « Heigh Ho » et qu'ils rentrent du boulot. Faut être un sacré enfoiré pour exploiter des nains si tôt le matin …

Quand je parvins enfin à ouvrir les yeux, mon regard se posa sur le verre d'eau sur ma table de nuit. La veille, en rentrant, j'avais suivis les conseils de Bella et avait préparé une aspirine … sauf que je m'étais endormis avant de pouvoir la prendre, maintenant je m'en mordais les doigts.

Avec lassitude, j'envoyai valser les draps et m'assis sur le bord du lit avant de prendre ma tête entre mes mains. Avec le changement de position, les battements de mes tempes avaient doublés de rythme et d'amplitude. Il me fallait une aspirine à tout prix si je voulais être approximativement décent au moment de retrouver Bella pour un brunch. J'attrapai le verre à côté de moi, le tournai rapidement pour homogénéiser le tout et l'avalai d'une traite. Je grimaçai sous le goût horrible et me levai avant d'être tenté de me rendormir.

Je me trainai ensuite mollement jusqu'à la salle de bain et, après m'être débarrassé de l'affreuse haleine post-semi-cuite, je me glissai sous la douche pour finir de me réveiller. Je ne me sentis pas d'humeur à me raser, vu mon état comateux du jour, ça finirait avec une affreuse coupure en travers du menton, et puis une barbe de deux jours n'allait tuer personne.

Lorsque j'eus fini de m'habiller, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et vis que j'avais encre du temps à tuer avant de rejoindre Bella, je m'attelai donc à mes corvées, autrement dit, faire ma valise. Autant j'avais empaqueté mes affaires avec enthousiasme une semaine plus tôt, autant maintenant l'acte me déprimait presque. Les vacances à proprement parler touchaient à leur fin. Même si je ne retournais pas au travail avant septembre, dans six semaines, je quittais tout de même ce paradis terrestre pour retourner sous la pluie de Seattle.

Il y avait une chose de positive néanmoins, c'était le fait que Bella habite elle aussi cette ville. Cette rencontre inopinée était la base d'une nouvelle amitié que j'étais content de pouvoir poursuivre une fois rentré.

Mon esprit se tourna vers la veille et les souvenirs que mon cerveau avait emmagasinés. Je n'avais pas bu suffisamment pour atteindre le « trou noir » et je ne pourrai donc pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, j'espérais seulement que Bella ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur et que l'ambiance entre nous ne serait pas ternie.

Je l'avais effrontément draguée, d'abord sobre dans l'ascenseur puis sous influence de l'alcool dans sa chambre. J'essayais de tromper mon monde en disant que c'était pour jouer le jeu du jeune couple fiancé, mais la vérité, c'était que Bella était une belle jeune femme, pleine de charme et complètement adorable. Si je l'avais uniquement croisée, si notre temps ensemble s'était limité à celui que nous avions passé dans la salle d'embarquement à Los Angeles, j'aurais simplement jugé qu'elle était mignonne et aurait passé mon chemin. Mais passer du temps avec elle et apprendre à la connaitre m'avait aussi permit de découvrir la vraie beauté d'Isabella, une beauté plus naturelle et bien moins ostentatoire, mais aussi beaucoup plus attirante. J'avais craqué pour elle et je n'essayais même plus de me le cacher. La chose à faire maintenant était de montrer cette attirance à la principale concernée, et d'espérer qu'elle ne me remballe pas comme elle l'avait fait avec Mike.

Quand l'heure arriva, je quitta ma chambre et rejoignis le hall, notre habituel point de rendez-vous. Bella était déjà là, fraiche comme un gardon, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

« Pas que je veuille être méchante ou quoi que ce soit hein, mais tu as une sale tête. » Lança-t-elle.

« Merci. » Grognai-je en réponse.

« On a la gueule de bois monsieur Masen ? _Ttt ttt ttt_, quelle honte de voir un respectable professeur de biologie ne pas connaitre les limites de son propre organisme. » Continua-t-elle en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

« Ça ira Mademoiselle Swan, à moins que vous ne vouliez une heure de colle ? » Dis-je en avançant vers notre restaurant habituel.

« Oh oui professeur, punissez-moi ! » Souffla-t-elle en s'accrochant à mon bras.

Je tournai la tête vers elle, surprit et même carrément choqué. Mon expression devait avoir quelque chose de comique car elle éclata de rire et me traina ensuite vers le restaurant.

« Trop facile. » L'entendis-je marmonner.

Note brunch se passa sans soucis, Bella et moi conversant et nous taquinant normalement, comme nous l'avions fait depuis le début de la semaine, et parce que tout se passait si bien, je ne parlai pas des évènements de la veille. Je me disais qu'elle faisait peut-être en sorte de ne pas en parler car ça l'avait mise mal à l'aise et qu'elle voulait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, et si ça n'était pas le cas … et bien tant pis. J'attendrai de voir comment aller évoluer cette journée pour prendre une décision quant à l'avenir de notre relation. Nous habitions dans la même ville, ce n'était pas comme si nous n'avions aucune chance de nous revoir un jour.

« Alors ? Quel est le programme de la journée ? » Demandai-je entre deux bouchées de mes pancakes.

« Et bien vu que j'ai bu moins que toi et que j'ai déjà légèrement la gueule de bois, je suppose que tu dois mal te porter … » Commença-t-elle en coupant dans son bacon.

« Tu supposes bien. » Marmonnai-je, un peu agacé de ne pas avoir reconnu mes limites la veille.

« Donc je propose quelque chose de calme et de relaxant. Je dois trouver de quoi ramener en souvenir à toute ma tribu, je pensais aller faire un tour au marché traditionnel … »

« Bonne idée. Il faut que je ramène une bricole à ma frangine. »

« Alors c'est une affaire conclue ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Finis ton brunch et on y va. »

« Bien maitresse. » La taquinai-je avec une voix enfantine.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous avions terminé notre repas et étions en route pour le vieux centre ville où se tenait le marché traditionnel. C'était trop éloigné pour nous y rendre à pieds alors nous avions pris un taxi, que je payai une nouvelle fois sous les contestations de Bella. J'avais presque failli la laisser payer juste pour qu'elle arrête de parler si fort près de mes oreilles, mais ma galanterie était exemplaire ! Même à l'épreuve des gueules de bois !

Je n'avais pas beaucoup de cadeaux à faire. Il ne me restait plus que ma sœur et Carlisle, pas d'autre famille, quant aux amis, ils ne se bousculaient pas. J'étais encore trop nouveau pour atteindre le stade de l'amitié avec mes collègues. En quelques minutes, je choisis un bracelet typique de l'île pour Esmé et un collier avec une vraie fausse dent de requin en plastique pour mon beau-frère. Il avait dévergondé ma petite sœur, je n'allais tout de même pas lui faire un beau cadeau en plus de ma bénédiction pour leur mariage !

Pour Bella, se fut une autre paire de manches. Il lui fallut près de deux heures pour contenter tout le monde ; D'abord son père et sa nouvelle femme, sa mère et Phil, son amie Alice et son époux Jasper - qui était lui aussi un bon ami de Bella à ce que j'avais compris - puis Emmett et Rosalie - l'autre couple d'amis qui venait de se passer la corde au coup - et enfin son meilleur ami de toujours, Jacob qui fréquentait actuellement une fille que Bella n'avait jamais pu s'encadrer et qu'elle avait malencontreusement oublié dans ses achats de souvenirs.

Cette fille était diabolique et semblait avoir la rancune tenace, je retins cette information au cas où j'en aurais besoin un jour.

Lorsque ma tête fut prête à éclater à cause de tout le bruit ambiant, Bella prit pitié de moi et décréta que nous pouvions rentrer à l'hôtel. Bien sûr j'aurais pu rentrer seul et la laisser continuer ses achats, c'était ainsi que nous fonctionnions depuis le début du séjour, mais elle avait apparemment décidé que nous passerions la journée ensembles. Et c'était loin de me déranger.

Le temps de traverser les rues encombrées, de rejoindre l'hôtel, de se chamailler pour les frais de taxi et de monter nos achats à nos chambres respectives, nous nous rejoignîmes vers quinze heures au bar pour un cocktail rafraichissant et une petite collation.

Quand elle m'avait demandé d'enfiler mon maillot de bain avant de redescendre dans le hall, j'avais été loin de m'imaginer ce qui m'attendait. Bêtement j'avais cru que nous irions nous baigner … mais ce que Bella avait programmé s'avérait bien plus alléchant !

Après l'avoir suivie dans des dédales de couloirs de l'hôtel, persistant à lui demander où nous allions et pourquoi j'avais besoin de mon maillot de bain alors qu'elle s'obstinait à ne pas me répondre, je tombai silencieux lorsque je passai une nouvelle porte.

Nous étions arrivés dans une salle sombre, éclairée seulement par quelques lumières tamisées, bercée par une musique d'ambiance et sentant les huiles parfumées.

« Swan … » Appelai-je en me rapprochant de Bella. « Est-ce qu'on ne serait pas au spa de l'hôtel ? »

« Vous êtes vraiment brillant professeur Masen ! » S'exclama-t-elle faussement éblouie.

« Je vais demandé à ce que tu sois canonisée, c'est vraiment une idée terrible. » Grognai-je de plaisir anticipé. « Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais je tuerai pour un massage. »

« Et beh moi je m'en suis rendu compte, c'est pour ça que j'ai réservé. J'y serai bien allée toute seule mais Alice ou Rosalie m'accompagnent toujours, et j'ai une sainte horreur d'aller me faire dorloter toute seule. C'est comme le cinéma ! Quelle utilité d'y aller sans personne ? Tu ne peux pas faire de commentaires ou en discuter une fois que c'est fini. »

« Ah parce que tu parles au cinéma ? Rappelle-moi de ne pas t'y accompagner. » La taquinai-je.

« Qui a dit que j'étais intéressée par un ciné avec toi ? » Défia-t-elle.

Mais avant que je n'ai pu répondre, la réceptionniste se tourna vers nous. Bella précisa que nous avions une réservation et donna le coupon qu'on lui avait confié préalablement.

L'heure suivante fut tout simplement une véritable torture pour moi.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais exactement, mais ça aurait dû me paraitre évident que nous serions dans la même pièce, sinon ça ne servait à rien de réserver pour deux massages simultanés. Bella sembla surprise elle aussi, escomptant sans doutes qu'une cloison ou un paravent nous séparerait … et que nous ne soyons pas installés si près l'un de l'autre.

Les deux tables étaient accolées, nos masseurs respectifs chacun à une extrémité de la petite pièce intime. Mais ça n'aurait rien été si on ne nous avait pas demandé de ne nous déshabiller et de nous glisser sous les draps.

« C'est atrocement gênant. » Marmonna Bella en fixant la porte qui venait de se refermer sur les deux employés. « Je pensais qu'on resterait en maillots de bain. » Ajouta-t-elle à mon intention, s'excusant presque.

J'avais déjà vu Bella en maillot durant nos escapades sous-marines et nos quelques détours à la plage et à la piscine, et c'était déjà une pensée qui me mettait dans tous mes états, alors savoir que j'allais être allongé à moins d'un mètre d'elle et qu'elle serait entièrement nue … que NOUS serions tous deux entièrement nus … j'allais faire une mort cérébrale ! Mauvaise irrigation du cerveau …

« Je te laisse t'installer … et puis après ça sera mon tour. » Dis-je en essayant de dissimuler mon trouble.

« Pas de coup d'œil hein ? » Lança-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère, sa voix pourtant tendue.

Je lui tournai le dos et pensai à toutes les atroces corvées qui m'attendraient une fois de retour à Seattle. Puis, lorsque ça ne m'aida pas, je me focalisai sur ma petite sœur en voyage de noces, mais cette pensée fut pire car, dans les cinq secondes, les visages des protagonistes avaient changés et ce n'était plus Carlisle et Esmé qui roulaient entre les draps à Venise, mais bel et bien Edward et Bella à Honolulu !

« Ça y est. » M'interrompit la voix timide de Bella.

Je me tournai de nouveau vers elle et mes yeux se posèrent directement sur les formes clairement dessinées sous le drap blanc. Ce dernier semblait assez fin, et court. Elle l'avait coincé sous ses bras, masquant ainsi sa poitrine, et il ne la couvrait que jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Je détournai mon regard qui se posa cette fois-ci sur son bikini abandonné sur une chaise contre le mur. Rougissant abondamment, je lui tournai le dos de nouveau.

« Bon okay, je sais que ça sera dur de résister, mais évite de jeter un œil à mon corps de Dieu. » Lançai-je.

Et sans vérifier derrière mon épaule, je baissai mon short, le balançai sur une seconde chaise et me glissai à mon tour sous le drap qui ne couvrait que l'essentiel.

« Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on les appelle ? » Demandai-je en tournant mon visage vers Bella.

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, ne sachant pas exactement quoi faire non plus.

« On leur laisse cinq minutes ? » Proposa-t-elle.

« Et s'ils ne viennent pas ? »

« Alors je t'envoie les chercher. Ça n'est pas une tenue décente pour aller se balader pour une jeune fille comme moi ! » Rit-elle devant mon regard effaré.

« Ah parce que c'est décent pour moi ? »

« Tu viens de … » Mais Bella n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, les deux employés revenant, me sauvant de l'humiliation de me promener en drap.

La politique de l'hôtel était d'éviter les conflits et les procès, les femmes étaient donc massées par des femmes et les hommes par des hommes. Cela me rassura car je n'avais pas spécialement envie que cet imposant spécimen local laisse trainer ses pattes sur le corps de Bella. Nous n'étions peut-être pas un couple, mais je ne désespérai pas de nous voir en devenir un dans le futur. Un futur proche si possible …

A l'instant même où il commença son massage sur moi, toute pensée lubrique quitta mon esprit. Le drap fin ne cachait rien des formes qu'il recouvrait, et trop penser à Bella me mettrait dans une situation pour le moins inconfortable.

La première demi-heure se passa donc sans soucis. J'avais fermé mes yeux et restai immobile alors que le masseur s'occupait de la plante de mes pieds, mollets, bras, nuque, épaules et enfin, visage.

Dans une parfaite synchronisation, Bella et moi nous vîmes demander de nous tourner face contre terre. Nous nous exécutâmes en évitant de nous regarder après avoir échangé un coup d'œil gêné.

Allongé sur mon ventre, je me tortillai pour trouver une position confortable, tournant ma tête vers la droite, puis vers la gauche, et de nouveau vers la droite avant de retomber immobile alors que mon masseur ajusté la position du drap pour accéder à mon dos.

Les bras croisés sous la tête, yeux fermés, je soupirai de bien être, prêt à m'endormir. Maintenant que personne ne pouvait témoigner des réactions de mon corps, je pouvais penser à ce que je voulais sans me soucier de me retrouver dans une situation gênante.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence plus ou moins total. Je n'entendais que le faible frottement de la peau, la musique d'ambiance provenant du petit haut-parleur, et l'irritant écoulement de la petite fontaine japonaise. Ces machins-là étaient faits pour être relaxant, mais moi, ils me mettaient sur les nerfs avec leur petit clapotis joyeux. Et puis nous étions à Honolulu, pas à Tokyo, elle n'avait rien à faire là cette fontaine !

Mon agacement fut oublié en un instant lorsqu'un gémissement s'échappa de Bella, rompant la tranquillité. Dans la seconde suivante, mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et se posèrent sur son visage serein.

Elle avait l'air complètement décontracté, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes laissant passer ses soupires d'extase. Comme moi, elle avait posé sa tête sur ses bras croisés, et mon regard dériva, suivant le tracé de son bras jusqu'à son épaule. Le drap avait été déplacé pour dévoiler son dos, ne couvrant plus que la partie inférieure de son corps. Sans bouger, j'observai cette merveille offerte à ma vue.

Les mains de la masseuse glissaient le long de ses courbes, longeant l'axe de sa colonne vertébrale, me narguant effrontément. J'aurai tout donné pour que ce soit mes mains qui la touchent, suivent ses formes arquées, et la fassent gémir à cet instant. Un nouveau soupire fila entre ses lèvres pleines, et elle inspira profondément, attirant mon regard indécent sur son buste gonflé d'air et la courbe de son sein.

Un second gémissement retentit dans la pièce lorsque la masseuse passa sur un point surement agréable, et mon regard remonta sur le visage de Bella. Sa lèvre inférieure avait glissée entre ses dents, doucement torturée, alors que son front était délicieusement plissé. Inconsciemment, je laissai à mon tour échapper un grognement qui gronda dans ma poitrine et, comme les miens un peu plus tôt, les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent et s'ancrèrent aux miens. Nous nous fixâmes quelques secondes, incapables de détourner le regard, l'air autour de nous chargé d'une tension presque irrespirable.

Puis l'environnement autour de nous reprit ses droits. La masseuse de Bella s'attaqua de nouveau à ce point si délectable, la faisant soupirer alors que ses paupières retombaient lentement sur ses prunelles chocolat. Le contact rompu, je refermai les yeux à mon tour et ne bougeai plus jusqu'à la fin du massage, me remémorant en boucle ces cours instants de délice.

Après nous être rhabillés avec autant de gêne, si ce n'est plus, que nous en avions éprouvée en nous déshabillant, nous nous séparâmes à la sortie du spa. J'avais néanmoins pris soin de rappeler à Bella que nous avions réservé une table pour manger à l'extérieur et admirer les feux d'artifice que l'hôtel tiraient une fois par semaine, chaque vendredi soir. C'était un diner différent de ceux que nous avions pris tout au long de la semaine, et elle avait tenu à faire un effort vestimentaire, alors j'avais accepté de suivre le mouvement.

N'ayant pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour me préparer, j'avais longuement trainé sur ma terrasse à ressasser encore une fois les moments passés avec Bella. Il s'avérait de plus en plus dure de faire abstraction de l'attirance que j'éprouvais pour elle, malheureusement, je ne savais pas quoi en faire. Devais-je agir pendant que nous étions encore ici, m'offrant ainsi la possibilité de ne jamais la revoir si les choses tournaient mal ; ou était-il plus sage d'attendre et de voir si notre relation amicale n'évoluait pas d'elle-même vers quelque chose de plus … intime ?

J'avais eu beau méditer ces pensées pendant près de deux heures, lorsque je retrouvai Bella à l'entrée du « restaurant extérieur », je n'avais pas plus de réponses.

J'avais toujours trouvé ridicule cette habitude des femmes de mettre des heures à se préparer - bien qu'Esmé m'ait de nombreuses fois expliqué qu'il leur fallait du temps pour se coiffer, maquiller et enfiler leurs tenues complexes - mais en voyant apparaitre Bella, je dû avouer que l'effort déployé valait plus que largement le coup.

Dans ma tête, j'entendis ce stupide thème musical* raisonner alors que j'avançais vers elle, faisant ainsi diminuer la distance entre nous.

Elle avait ramené ses boucles brunes en chignon et, bien que je n'y connaisse rien et que ce soit très léger, elle s'était aussi maquillée mettant ainsi ses grand yeux en valeur. Sa robe** courte et ses chaussures à talons donnaient l'illusion que ses jambes mesuraient des kilomètres, et les couleurs sombres du vêtement faisaient ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Elle ressemblait à la poupée de porcelaine qu'Esmé avait reçue en cadeau lors de son huitième anniversaire, et à côté de ça, mon pantalon en lin et ma chemise en coton me rendaient absolument ridicule et misérable.

« Mademoiselle Swan, je dois dire que vous arrivez à obtenir un bon résultat quand vous vous en donnez la peine. » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de la taquiner lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes face à face.

Essayant d'afficher un air décontracté, je l'observai effrontément allant même jusqu'à la faire tourner sur place, me mordant la langue en découvrant son dos presque nu.

« Et bien, monsieur Masen, je vous accorderez que vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, même si vous êtes loin d'égaler la classe de monsieur Bond. »

« James … Bond ? » Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis une grande fan. » Avoua-t-elle à mi-voix alors que nous suivions le placeur jusqu'à notre table réservée.

« Alors peut-être qu'on fera une exception pour le cinéma … » Dis-je en m'installant, après lui avoir tenu sa chaise. « Et bien Bella, voici notre dernière soirée à Honolulu. » Commençai-je.

« Je proposerai bien qu'on célèbre ça en buvant à l'excès mais on l'a déjà fait hier. » Se moqua-t-elle en fronçant du nez adorablement.

Est-ce qu'un froncement de nez peut être adorable ? Il semblerait que je sois totalement accro !

« Et si nous nous contentions d'une coupe de champagne ? Ou deux ? »

« Je ne dis pas non ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec enjouement avant de se plonger dans son menu.

Je fis signe au serveur et lui demandait deux coupes de champagnes avant de me mettre à faire mon choix moi aussi.

Le repas étant différent des dîners habituels, il n'y avait qu'un simple buffet et notre choix s'en voyait donc limité. Nous optâmes tous les deux pour des spécialités locales, profitant une dernière fois des saveurs hawaïennes.

Je ne peux dire si c'était l'approche de la fin de nos vacances ici, ou bien à cause de la tension entre nous depuis notre détour au spa, mais l'ambiance fut différente. La conversation coulait toujours avec autant de facilité mais les sujets que nous abordâmes restèrent très superficiels, frôlant parfois même le ridicule.

Le moment digne de gagner le César de l'absurdité arriva lorsque les premiers feux furent tirés et que le ciel s'illumina de magnifiques gerbes de couleurs. Commenter un feu d'artifice peut se montrer aussi banal que de parler de la météo lorsqu'on y met la bonne intonation et l'enthousiasme approprié.

Autour du dessert, nous discutâmes du lendemain et de nos plans de vol qui, encore un coup du destin, s'avéraient les mêmes. En raccompagnant Bella jusqu'à l'ascenseur de la _Rainbow Tower, _nous décidâmes du timing et du lieu de rendez-vous afin de faire encore une fois taxi commun jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Lorsque Bella appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur, je ne savais pas si je devais être soulagé ou déçu que cette soirée se termine.

« Alors on se retrouve devant le restaurant à huit heures alors. » Répéta-t-elle en se tournant vers moi et j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. « J'ai passé une bonne soirée Edward. Merci d'avoir pensé à réserver et … d'avoir payé, bien que j'aurais pu le faire moi-même ! » Continua-t-elle avec pétulance, alors que les portes s'ouvraient dans son dos.

« J'ai passé une bonne soirée moi aussi Isabella. » Répondis-je en la regardant entrer dans la cabine. « Alors … à demain. » La saluai-je en faisant un pas en arrière, glissant mes mains dans les poches de mon pantalon.

Elle me fit un signe de main et un sourire discret alors que la porte commençait à se refermer. Je continuai à fixer ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière le panneau métallique.

A l'instant même où je ne pu plus la voir, mon cerveau décida de se mettre en veille et de laisser agir mon instinct. Et, avant que la porte n'ait eu la chance de se clore entièrement, je me jetai en avant et bloquai sa progression en glissant ma main dans l'interstice, devant un des détecteurs.

* * *

_* lien sur mon blog_

_** photo aussi sur mon blog_

http(:)//ff-twilight-pichou1490(.)blogspot(.)com/

* * *

**TADAM ! Encore un chapitre en ligne et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Un grand merci à marion et Li-Lys-x3 pour leurs reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre.**

**Pour que vous soyez au courant ... les dates du concours ont changé, les fictions doivent être postées avant le 18 juillet et plus le 17 juin !**


	5. Chapitre 5 Bella POV

**Hot Summer Contest**

**Titre de la fiction : **Pour de faux

**Auteur : **Pichou1490

**Disclaimer : **Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.

* * *

**- Chapitre 5 - Bella POV -**

Cette soirée, la journée entière même, avait été le summum de la gêne. C'était le bilan que je tirais dans ma tête en entrant dans l'ascenseur après notre dernier dîner à l'hôtel.

« Alors … à demain. » Lança la voix d'Edward quand je lui fis de nouveau face.

Il glissa les mains dans ses poches, sa maladresse totalement adorable, et répondit à mon sourire timide, ses yeux ne lâchant pas les miens alors que la porte de l'ascenseur commença à se refermer, me laissant seul dans la cabine.

C'était stupide. Après notre après-midi au spa de l'hôtel, j'avais pris mes résolutions. Une fois dans ma chambre, j'avais sortie du placard la robe qu'Alice m'avait forcée à emmener disant qu'elle pourrait servir - et à ce moment là je n'y avais pas cru du tout mais avais tout de même contentée ma meilleure amie - puis j'avais foncé dans la salle de bain pour m'arranger au mieux. J'avais décidé de passer à l'action, peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait. Dans le pire des cas, m'étais-je dis, nous nous dirions adieu le lendemain et ne serions pas obligés de nous revoir, même si nous habitions la même ville ! Seattle était grande, les chances de se croiser par hasard n'en était donc que plus maigres.

Et voilà que je me retrouvais dans cet ascenseur, seule, et loin d'avoir satisfait mes envies. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose sinon je le regretterais !

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je fis un pas brusque vers l'avant de la cabine, me précipitant vers le panneau de contrôle pour appuyer sur le bouton qui rouvrirait les portes. Lorsque je me tournai de nouveau vers l'ouverture, Edward était toujours là, mais plus près, sa main agrippée à l'encadrement de la porte.

Il fit un pas vers moi, entrant ainsi dans la cabine alors que la porte recommençait à se fermer de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle pouvait se clore entièrement, je n'en avais strictement rien à faire !

Sans précipitation, un petit pas après l'autre, il me rejoignit jusqu'à ce qu'une quinzaine de centimètres nous séparent.

« D'ici trente secondes, je vais t'embrasser Bella. Alors si tu ne le veux pas, si tu préfères qu'on reste amis et qu'on oublie ça, ou encore si tu ne veux jamais me revoir parce que tu crois que je suis un affreux pervers, tu n'as qu'un seul mot à dire et j'arrête cet ascenseur au prochain étage. » Chuchota-t-il en détachant bien ses mots.

« Ça fait trente secondes. » Dis-je après un court silence. « J'attends. »

Et je n'eus pas vraiment besoin d'attendre plus longtemps après ça. Alors qu'il avait avancé vers moi tout en retenue, il se jeta presque brusquement sur mes lèvres, me plaquant contre lui, ses mains me retenant, couvrant chacune de mes joues.

Je ne m'en étais pas consciemment rendu compte, mais depuis une semaine je me demandais ce que ça pouvait bien faire que d'embrasser Edward Masen. Et à présent que j'avais la réponse, je pouvais avouer qu'il n'y avait rien de décevant. D'abord un peu folles, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent et s'entrechoquèrent un peu brutalement. Nos respirations saccadées. Nos mains ne sachant trop où se poser. Et finalement, tout trouva sa place.

Mes doigts glissèrent sur sa nuque et s'agrippèrent aux courts cheveux qui se trouvaient là, sa main gauche resta sur mon visage alors que la droite alla attraper ma hanche, me serrant encore plus contre son corps. De sa prise sur ma joue il angla mon visage de manière à avoir un meilleur accès, et lorsque nos langues entrèrent en contact, je su que j'étais définitivement perdue.

« Au vingt-troisième. » Soufflai-je avant qu'il ne s'empare de nouveau de ma bouche. « Tu descendras au vingt-troisième et pas avant. » Continuai-je en éloignant son visage quelques secondes.

« Maintenant qu'on a mis ça au clair on peut continuer ? » Demanda-t-il avec insolence.

« Bien sûr c'est toi qui perds du temps à parler ! » Mentis-je et il rigola.

Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se moquer de moi que déjà je reprenais notre baiser là où nous l'avions laissé.

C'était absolument dingue ! J'avais hésité à me lancer, avais faillis abandonner la partie et quitter cet homme sans savoir qu'il embrassait comme un dieu, tout ça pour quelques doutes, parce que je ne savais pas comment il réagirait ! Et bien pour le coup, j'étais fixée. Et Edward me l'assura un peu plus lorsque, comme la veille - sauf que cette fois il ne jouait pas la comédie - il agrippa mes cuisses et me souleva pour me coincer entre lui et le mur, continuant à m'embrasser avec fougue.

Je gémis, à peine embarrassée, lorsque ses lèvres descendirent sur mon cou et mon décolleté, et que ses pouces tracèrent des cercles à même la peau sur l'extérieur de mes cuisses.

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin et que les portes s'ouvrirent sur mon étage, il recula pour quitter la cabine mais je manquai de tomber. Il déplaça alors ses mains, prenant prise directement sur mes fesses, ses doigts taquins ne se gênant pas pour passer sous l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement. Je resserrai mes jambes autour de sa taille, amenant nos hanches dans le plus intime des contacts - du moins avec des vêtements toujours présents.

Edward me porta tout le long du couloir jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre, son regard concentré sur le but à atteindre alors que j'attaquais son cou de baisers et succions. Il arriva finalement et me plaqua contre le panneau de bois avec peu de ménagement.

« Carte ? » Demanda-t-il simplement entre ses baisers.

« Décolleté. » Indiquai-je en tentant de manœuvrer le bras pour l'atteindre, mais Edward m'y battit, caressant mon sein au passage. « Je crois que vous profitez de la situation monsieur Masen. » Le réprimandai-je faussement.

« Je ne vous entends pas vraiment vous plaindre mademoiselle Swan. » Répliqua-t-il en glissant la carte dans le lecteur.

« Oh crois-moi que tu vas m'entendre me plaindre si tu ne m'emmène pas très vite au lit. »

« Que d'impatience. » Soupira-t-il avec amusement, ouvrant finalement la porte et la claquant derrière nous d'un coup de talon.

À peine fûmes nous dans la chambre qu'Edward me reposa au sol pour mieux me plaquer contre le mur adjacent, une main empaumant mon sein alors que l'autre s'agrippa à ma cuisse et remonta celle-ci à sa hanche, permettant ainsi à nos intimités de garder le contact. Avec le temps qu'elles avaient mis à se trouver nous ne pouvions décemment plus les séparer !

« Bella, Bella, Bella. » Marmonna-t-il contre la peau de mon cou. « Tu m'as torturé toute la semaine … et ce soir tu me sors cette robe … avec laquelle il est évident que tu ne portes pas de soutien gorge … et tu croyais que j'allais te laisser partir seule dans cet ascenseur ? »

« Erreur de parcours … » Répliquai-je en m'attaquant aux boutons de sa chemise. « Quand j'ai enfilé cette robe … sans mettre de soutien gorge … » Précisai-je pour le taquiner. « J'avais la ferme intention de ne pas remonter seule. » Terminai-je en poussant la chemise par-dessus ses épaules pour l'en débarrasser.

« Une chance que j'ai craqué alors. » Dit-il, ses mains dans mon dos cherchant un moyen de me dévêtir.

« J'ai craqué aussi. » Rappelai-je en souriant contre son torse dont mes lèvres avaient décidé de recouvrir chaque centimètre carré.

Mais je n'eus même pas le temps d'accomplir la moitié de la tâche que je m'étais fixée que déjà Edward se reculait de moi et me retourna, face vers le mur, pour s'attaquer à ma robe qui semblait l'agacer.

Essoufflée, excitée, rendue complètement folle par la passion qui nous entourait, j'éclatai de rire ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

« Au lieu de te marrer dis-moi comment on enlève ce truc. » Grogna-t-il me faisant rire davantage. « Je croyais que tu voulais que je t'amène au lit ? » Me tenta-t-il à l'oreille, arrêtant de se débattre avec le lacet dans mon dos.

« Réfléchis une seconde Edward. Tu crois que j'aurais réussi à attacher ça toute seule ? »

Ma question sembla le faire réfléchir et l'homme de sciences qu'il était rentra en action, son côté pratique prenant le dessus. Ses grandes mains balayèrent l'ensemble de mon torse avant de se stopper lorsqu'il atteignit la fermeture éclaire dissimulée sur le côté du vêtement.

« J'ai trouvé. » Chantonna-t-il fier de lui.

« Et tu veux une médaille Einstein ? » Me moquai-je de nouveau.

J'appréciais grandement le fait que nous restions taquins et à l'aise malgré tout. Sûr il y avait eu quelques moments de gêne durant notre séjour, mais principalement, notre relation avait facilement creusé son lit. Amicalement parlant du moins. Et sexuellement parlant aussi d'après ces dernières minutes.

Je ne rigolai pas longtemps car, très vite, à partir du moment où il eut trouvé la façon de me débarrasser de ma robe, celle-ci se retrouva à mes pieds. Immédiatement je fus coincée, le mur frais contre ma poitrine, et le torse brûlant d'Edward dans mon dos. La différence de température réveilla toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses et je gémis bruyamment.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive princesse ? Tu as perdu tes mots ? » Se moqua-t-il à son tour, mordillant mon lobe.

« C'est froid, et chaud … et dur. Tout est tellement dur. » Haletai-je en laissant mes mains vagabonder sur le bas de son dos et son derrière.

Et par _tout_, je ne parlais pas seulement du mur ou de ses abdos … après ça, je ne pouvais pas douter qu'Edward me désire moins que ce que je le voulais moi.

Il ricana doucement et s'écarta de moi pour se débarrasser de son pantalon en lin qui ne servait maintenant plus à grand-chose. Je profitai du peu d'espace qu'il me donna pour m'échapper de sa prise. M'écartant du mur, je quittai le couloir et rejoignis la pièce principale où trônait le lit, abandonnant mes chaussures en chemin.

J'arrivai à peine au sommier que j'entendis le bruit de ses pas précipités avant de sentir ses bras encercler ma taille et son corps plaquer le mien sur le matelas.

« Impatient ? » Demandai-je, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre et recommençant à l'embrasser.

« Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. » Répondit-il après de longues secondes, lorsque ses lèvres se détachèrent des miennes pour partir à la conquête de ma poitrine.

Il fit glisser son corps contre le mien afin d'être … face à face - à défaut d'un meilleur terme - avec mes seins, et je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas seulement abandonné son pantalon. Edward était aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance et j'avais franchement envie de le rejoindre dans cet état pour que les choses sérieuses puissent commencer.

Je ne lui en dis pourtant rien, pas parce que je voulais le laisser faire à son rythme, mais plutôt parce que je perdis le fil de mes pensées quand il s'attaqua à mes seins, pelotant, suçotant, léchant, mordillant. Après tout, tant qu'il s'occupait de moi, je n'avais pas vraiment de raison de râler !

Et j'eus bien raison de ne rien dire car, rapidement, ses mains glissèrent le long de mes côtés - sa bouche restant bien occupée - et je l'aidai à me débarrasser du dernier bout de tissu qui séparait encore le peuple égaré de la terre promise.

Très lentement, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de mes jambes, s'attardant derrière mon genoux puis traçant des arabesques sur mes cuisses. Il était si attiré par son 'œuvre' qu'il m'en oublia quelque peu. Ou du moins il délaissa ma poitrine, son regard tourné vers ce que faisaient ses mains, sa bouche se retrouvant donc au niveau de mes côtes, ses attentions devenant de moins en moins satisfaisantes.

« Hey ! Picasso ! C'est par là que ça se passe ! » M'impatientai-je en claquant des doigts sous son nez.

« Tu ne veux pas que je te vénère entièrement ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil moqueur devant mon empressement.

« Ce que je veux dans l'immédiat c'est ça … » Commençai-je en empoignant son sexe. « … Là. » Terminai-je en plaçant sa main sur mon entrejambe. « La vénération ça peut attendre plus tard. »

« Mon Dieu Bella. » Marmonna-t-il, son visage enfoncé contre la peau de mon ventre, ses doigts découvrant leur nouveau terrain de jeu, me faisant gémir affreusement fort.

Perdant patience, j'attrapai son visage entre mes mains et l'attirai de nouveau à moi pour rependre nos baisers, ses mains continuant de me cajoler - une sur mon sein, l'autre sur mon sexe - et lui se frottant avidement contre ma cuisse.

« Préservatif ? » Demanda-t-il et je stoppai soudain toute action.

Alice avait pensé à la robe et à tout ce qu'il fallait pour aguicher un homme, mais elle n'avait pas fourni ce genre d'accessoires pourtant nécessaires à la poursuite logique de ses plans pour moi.

Edward me fixa une seconde et je n'eus pas besoin de lui expliquer la situation pour qu'il la comprenne.

« Il y en avait dans le tiroir de ma salle de bain. Peut-être que c'est pareil ici ? » Proposa-t-il en se relevant brusquement et en fonçant dans la pièce adjacente, son appétissant derrière éclairé par la lune.

« Dans le pire des cas on aura qu'à se rhabiller et courir à ta chambre. » Plaisantai-je à moitié.

Je le ferai sans hésiter si c'était la seule solution.

« Ou on pourrait appeler notre ami Mike du room service. Je crois que ça lui ferait bien plaisir de nous fournir en capotes. » Se moqua-t-il en ouvrant les uns après les autres l'ensemble des tiroirs et placards. « VICTOIRE ! » Cria-t-il ensuite avant de réapparaître dans mon champ de vision.

Je n'eus malheureusement pas le temps de l'observer de face qu'il se jetait déjà sur moi, se débattant avec l'emballage du paquet de protections. Une fois qu'il eut équipé son petit soldat - qui n'était pas si petit que ça - l'ambiance changea du tout au tout. Adieu les frivolités et les commentaires moqueurs. Une petite ride s'installa entre ses deux yeux alors qu'il me fixait avec curiosité.

« Bella, pour toi, est-ce que ça n'est qu'un coup d'un soir ? » Demanda-t-il, sa question un peu brutale pour l'ambiance du moment.

« Tu crois que j'aurais passer la semaine à me poser des questions et à me retenir si c'était le cas ? » Rétorquai-je avant de continuer. « Edward, tu es un gars incroyablement sexy, c'est ce que je me suis dis quand tu m'as sauté dessus à l'aéroport. Mais en plus de ça tu es adorable et marrant et intelligent, et ça c'est tout ce que j'ai découvert ces derniers jours. Alors non. J'attends un peu plus de nous deux qu'une simple semaine à Honolulu. »

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagé. » Sourit-il largement.

« Et bien je peux te dire qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui n'est pas soulagée et qui ne le sera pas tant que tu ne … Oh mon Dieu ! » Criai-je quand il me pénétra, abandonnant ma phrase et mes esprits.

« On fait moins la maligne. » Chuchota-t-il.

« Oh … ne te montre pas plus arrogant que tu ne l'es. » Gémis-je en refermant bras et jambes autour de son corps.

Et commencèrent alors les lents vas et viens langoureux, accompagnés par les baisers avides et les caresses passionnées, bercés par les soupires effrénés et les plaintes languissantes.

Toute une semaine d'envies et de désirs retenus, enfin exprimés et partagés dans la plus intime des étreintes. Nos corps apportant l'un à l'autre ce dont chacun a besoin, jusqu'à l'extase la plus totale.

L'orgasme m'emporta finalement, le nom d'Edward sur mes lèvres, raisonnant dans la pièce, se mélangeant aux grognements de satisfaction de mon partenaire.

Épuisée, vidée, à bout de forces, je laissai tomber bras et jambes sur le matelas, libérant ainsi Edward de sa prison de chairs. Il se retira et se laissa tomber à son tour sur les draps, à côté de moi, passant rapidement un bras autour de mes hanches pour me blottir le long de son corps.

« Je crois que ce sont les meilleures vacances que j'ai jamais passées. » Marmonna-t-il dans mes cheveux.

« Haut la main ! » Confirmai-je d'une voix désarticulée. « Mais elles ne sont pas encore terminées. » Ajoutai-je en souriant.

« On part demain matin je te rappelle. »

« Oui et à cause de toi je n'ai pas pu faire ma valise ! »

« Toutes mes excuses. » Rit-il, sa main caressant mon dos. « Alors tu veux vraiment qu'on se voit une fois de retour à Seattle ? » Demanda-t-il inutilement.

« Je croyais qu'on avait établit ce point ? Il nous reste six semaines de vacances avant la rentrée scolaire, autant en profiter avant que nos emplois du temps se bousculent. »

« Ça ne sera pas vraiment la même ambiance qu'à Hawaï. » Rappela-t-il. « Surtout par rapport à la météo. Je n'ai vraiment pas hâte de retrouver la pluie ! »

« Mince alors ! » Dis-je, la fausseté de ma déception plus qu'évidente dans le ton de ma voix. « Il faut que je t'apprenne quelque chose sur moi. Quand il pleut, je trouve toutes les excuses du monde pour ne pas quitter mon lit. » Continuai-je en haussant aguicheusement les sourcils.

« C'est vraiment dommage, en effet, qu'on habite dans une ville où il pleut si souvent. » Répliqua-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, saisissant parfaitement mon sous-entendu. « Maintenant je suis presque pressé de rentrer. »

« Oh mais tout va passer très vite maintenant. » Dis-je en attrapant mon portable sur ma table de chevet pour en régler le réveil. « D'ici six heures il nous faudra nous lever pour nous préparer et regrouper nos affaires, et après ça nous n'aurons devant nous que de looooongues heures d'avion pour nous séparer du mauvais temps de Seattle. »

« Quel programme alléchant. » Commenta Edward.

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu. » Souris-je.

* * *

_** Et nous y voilà ! Ceux qui auront lu BPHS savent peut-être que les lemons ne sont pas mon fort alors j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop.**_

_**Cinquième chapitre ... on arrive à la fin. En fait, je pourrai même arrêter l'histoire ici mais j'ai prévu un petit épilogue pour le chapitre 6.**_

_**Je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé à mettre ce chapitre et je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! Merci à **_**Lise, laurie, Soraya, chloe, ****lyna, lle, Lill, marion _et _****PatiewSnow**_** pour leurs messages auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre ! Ça fait toujours aussi plaisir d'être encouragés alors laissez un p'tit mot même si vous ne dites pas grand chose !**_


	6. Chapitre 6 Edward POV

**Hot Summer Contest**

**Titre de la fiction : **Pour de faux

**Auteur : **Pichou1490

**Disclaimer : **Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.

* * *

**- Chapitre 6 - POV -**

« Vous me terminerez ces exercices sur les allèles récessifs et dominants pour lundi. » Lançai-je à ma classe qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour commencer ses bavardages. « Avant que vous ne quittiez la salle, et puisque nous avons encore quelques minutes, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire. »

« Vous embêtez pas M'sieur Masen. Les autres profs nous ont déjà fait un speech sur les résultats des examens de fin d'année et l'importance la terminale l'année prochaine. » Rétorqua un des élèves.

« Me voilà rassuré alors. Mais ça n'était pas le sujet que je voulais aborder. Je pense que vous êtes assez grands pour savoir que vous travaillez pour vous et pas pour moi ! Je peux même vous dire que, si vous échouez et que vous redoublez, ça m'assurera une classe pour l'année prochaine et donc pas de chômage ! » Plaisantai-je. « Non … » Repris-je en descendant de mon estrade et en commençant à passer entre les tables. « Je veux juste que nous fassions un petit rappel d'une ancienne leçon. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » S'exclama un des garçons du premier rang.

« Monsieur Allen, dites-moi que vous connaissez la réponse à cette question. Sinon j'aurais vraiment de quoi m'inquiéter et je pourrai même en arriver à tous vous garder ici ce week-end. » Dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

« Évidemment que je sais ce que c'est mais pourquoi vous nous en donnez ? » Répondit-il alors que je reprenais ma distribution sous les regards ahuris de mes élèves.

« Et bien, ce soir c'est le bal de fin d'année de votre promo et quelques souvenirs me sont revenus au cours de la semaine. Je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux éviter que vous finissiez comme Leila Peterson ou John Gibber. »

« Qui sont Leila Peterson et John Gibber ? » Demanda une voix.

« Deux jeunes gens de ma propre promo qui, neuf mois après le bal, se sont retrouvés à l'étage maternité de Mercy West. » Répondis-je immédiatement. « Et avant que l'un de vous fasse son malin, mon diplôme n'a même pas dix ans alors, oui, les capotes existaient déjà. »

« Pourquoi vous en donnez aussi aux filles ? Au cas où vous l'ignoreriez on n'a pas vraiment de quoi les porter. »

« Merci pour ce rappel d'anatomie mademoiselle Clark, que ferai-je sans vous ? » Ironisai-je. « Croyez-moi, lorsque vous le verrez s'approcher de vous dans son costume de pingouin et que vous en serez toute émoustillée, vous me remercierez. Et vos parents aussi ! » Dis-je dans un faux chuchotement alors qu'elle s'empourprait violemment.

« Vous pensez vraiment que nos parents vont vous remercier de nous avoir distribué des préservatifs ? » Demanda un de ses camarades, incrédule.

« L'administration, et aussi certains parents, pensent que vous faire subir deux heures d'éducation sexuelle par semaine pendant lesquelles ont prône l'abstinence suffira à vous éviter grossesses et MST. Personnellement, j'ai été jeune -je le suis encore d'ailleurs- et je sais ce que c'est que de céder face à ses hormones. Mettons les choses au clair. » Continuai-je. « En vous distribuant ces protections, je ne vous dis pas '_allez-y, faites l'amour_' ! » Lançai-je en levant les poings, imitant un supporter dans une arène de hockey. « Non, ce que je vous dis c'est '_dans l'hypothétique cas où vous ne sauriez pas résister à la tentation et que votre corps prenne le dessus sur votre conscience, et qu'à cause de cela vous vous retrouviez prêt à franchir la quatrième base, faites-le de manière saine et responsable en vous protégeant vous-même ainsi que votre partenaire, et en préservant votre avenir à tous les deux._'. » Dis-je avec une voix calme et posée. « Ou trois mais ça c'est une question de goût évidemment. » Ajoutai-je, ce qui les fit éclater de rire.

« Le principal sait que vous faites ça ? » Demanda un élève alors que je retournais derrière mon bureau.

« Non, il l'ignore. Tout le monde l'ignore. Et puisque j'ai payé de ma poche de pauvre professeur ce paquet de capote dont aucune ne me servira personnellement, je vous demanderez de garder cet intermède entre nous. » Répondis-je en les faisant rire de nouveau. « Sauf si, bien sûr, vous voulez me voir renvoyé et remplacé par un vieux prof chauve et bedonnant qui sentirait la sueur et qui vous collerait des interros surprises et ne tolèrerait aucun bruit dans sa classe … Remarque ça vous laisserait de sacrés souvenirs pour votre année de terminale ! »

Là-dessus, la cloche sonna dans le couloir et tous se mirent en mouvement, dissimulant les protections que je venais de leur donner avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« ATTENDEZ ! » Criai-je pour couvrir le bruit.

Ils se figèrent tous immédiatement et tournèrent de nouveau leur attention sur moi. J'étais un prof plutôt cool avec mes élèves, ne leur faisant pas de crasse et acceptant de faire certaines concessions lorsqu'elles se trouvaient justifiées. Grâce à mon comportement, ils me respectaient surement plus que n'importe quel autre adulte de cet établissement.

« Il faut quand même que je vous le dise sinon j'aurais mauvaise conscience. L'abstinence est la meilleure solution pour éviter grossesses et MST. Ne copulez pas et ne buvez pas non plus ! » Dis-je avec sérieux. « Cette fois-ci vous pouvez y aller. » Terminai-je et ils reprirent leur sortie, me laissant finalement seul pour fermer la classe.

Avec habitude, je vérifiais que les fenêtres étaient toutes fermées avant de quitter la pièce et de traverser les couloirs direction la salle des profs. Là, je récupérais ce dont j'avais besoin et déposais ce qui m'étais inutile dans mon casier, puis quittais l'établissement, saluant mes collègues sur le chemin jusqu'à ma voiture.

Content de sortir assez tôt pour ne pas être pris dans le trafic, je fis mes quelques courses, récupérai les affaires au pressing, puis rentrai à mon appartement. Habituellement, je m'occupais pendant une heure environ avant d'aller récupérer Bella à la sortie de sa journée de cours, mais ce soir c'était le bal de promo du lycée où j'enseignais et, une fois encore, on m'avait demandé d'y être chaperon. Enfin … on m'avait demandé sans trop me laisser le choix de la réponse mais ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. J'aimais mes élèves et c'était une bonne occasion de sortir et de voir Bella sur son trente et un.

Depuis cette première fois, le dernier soir de nos vacances à Honolulu, je faisais tout pour trouver des excuses qui me permettraient de la voir toute pomponnée et mise en valeur dans une robe qui, s'y j'étais suffisamment chanceux, excluait le port de tout soutien-gorge.

Prêt d'un an après notre rencontre, j'étais très heureux de voir que nous étions toujours ensembles !

Les deux premières semaines à Seattle avaient été un vrai paradis. Comme nous l'avions prévu, nous étions seuls, et il pleuvait à flot pratiquement tous les jours. Et lorsqu'il ne pleuvait pas, nous décidions tout de même de rester dedans car, à voir la couleur du ciel, il était évident qu'il n'allait pas tarder à tomber des cordes ! A bout de forces et contraints par le retour de nos amis et familles, nous avions chacun repris possession de notre appartement, tout en continuant de se voir tous les jours. Nous n'avions aucune grosse obligation qui nous retiendrait éloignés l'un de l'autre, et nous en profitions largement, tout en essayant d'occulter le calendrier qui nous narguait en nous montrant que le jour de la rentrée scolaire ne cessait de se rapprocher.

La semaine de la rentrée, justement, fut notre première véritable épreuve. Comme pour les élèves, ces quelques premiers jours sont un peu chaotiques pour les profs. Nouveaux emplois du temps, nouvelles règles parfois, nouveaux visages et noms à mémoriser, rendez-vous avec les parents qui veulent mettre les choses au clair avec vous dès le début -menaces ou questions tendant sur la paranoïa- et bien entendu, changement de rythme. Fini les grasses matinées et les journées à ne rien faire durant lesquelles la tâche la plus éreintante est de soulever le pack de bière du caddie au coffre de la voiture. Nous étions occupés, épuisés et n'avions pas vraiment de temps à consacrer à l'autre. Une fois que les choses étaient tombées en place et que nous avions réussi à aménager du temps libre dans nos emplois du temps, un léger vent de doute avait soufflé.

Bien sur, nous n'avions pas cessé tout contact du jour au lendemain, nous continuions à nous parler par téléphone ou par mails, mais nous ne nous étions pas vus pendant dix jours. Une première depuis le moment où nous nous étions croisés à l'aéroport de Los Angeles !

Pour faire court, Bella avait pensé un instant que peut-être je ne voudrais plus la voir maintenant que les vacances étaient terminées, et moi … beh j'avais pensé la même chose. Il avait fallut attendre le vendredi soir que Bella sorte avec ses copines et que je rejoigne mes potes pour un match et quelques bières, quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang, un peu de sexting, et finalement un appel au cours duquel une Bella légèrement enivrée avait avoué que je lui manquais. Ni une ni deux, j'avais pris un taxi et l'avais retrouvée au bar où elle trainait. Le lendemain matin, après une nuit relativement épuisante mais très bien remplie, nous avions comparés nos emplois du temps pour décider de quand nous pourrions nous voir.

Après ça, les semaines avaient défilées sans problèmes spécifiques. Je déposais Bella au boulot le matin -son appart étant sur ma route- et la raccompagnais le soir. Lorsque nous n'avions rien d'important à faire nous passions la soirée ensembles mais, sauf pression trop importante de nos hormones, je rentrais toujours dormir chez moi. Les week-ends étaient une autre paire de manches. Nous les passions toujours collés l'un à l'autre, soit chez elle, soit chez moi, ou même en dehors de la ville à visiter tel ou tel endroit.

Pour Thanksgiving, j'avais rencontré ses parents, tous -oui TOUS, les deux couples- étaient venus chez elle le temps des fêtes. De ma vie entière, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi terrifiant que Charlie Swan aiguisant la lame du couteau à viande avant de la plonger dans la poitrine de la dinde. A cet instant précis, j'avais décidé de rentrer dormir chez moi et de ne pas rester avec Bella pour la nuit comme elle l'avait suggéré.

Nous avions passé Noël en tête à tête, ses amis étant avec leur familles, sa mère chez la famille de Phil et son père restant à Forks. Quant à ma sœur, elle avait ses propres projets maintenant qu'elle étaient mariée à Carlisle. Il s'avéra que c'était une très bonne chose que nous soyons seuls, car nous n'étions pas restés bien longtemps habillés. J'ose penser que si nous avions eu de la compagnie, nous aurions montré un peu plus de retenue, mais j'en doute encore parfois, particulièrement lorsque je repense à la soirée du réveillon. Passons … comme on dit, c'est du passé, les détails appartiennent à l'histoire !

Je m'étais littéralement retourné la tête pour trouver le parfait cadeau de St Valentin. Cela faisait sept mois que nous étions en couple, et je ne pouvais pas me contenter d'un bouquet de fleurs et d'une boite de chocolats. Je crois bien que Bella m'aurait arraché les yeux -à défaut d'autre chose.

Non. A ces petites attentions susmentionnées, j'avais ajouté un double de la clé de mon appartement. De ce que je me rappelle, jamais Bella n'avait eu à attendre que je rentre, assise devant ma porte. L'action en elle-même montrait plus l'avancée de notre couple qu'elle ne remplissait un besoin pratique. Après ça, Bella avait passé bien plus de temps chez moi, me surprenant à mon retour.

La première surprise avait eu lieu deux semaines après la fête des amoureux. J'avais raccompagné Bella chez elle avant de repartir faire des courses et, lorsque j'étais entré dans mon salon, j'y avais trouvé ma petite-amie, en tenue légère, prenant une pause aguichante, équipée de diverses … sucreries prêtes à consommer à même la peau. C'est ce jour là que Bella fit la connaissance de ma sœur Esmé, lorsqu'elle daigna enfin sortir de la salle de bain dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée, rouge de honte. Après ça, lorsque Bella décidait de me surprendre en m'attendant chez moi, elle laissait sa veste et son sac à main bien en évidence, et attendait sagement que je la rejoigne dans ma chambre à coucher. Ce que je faisais bien sur avec empressement car la surprise n'était jamais décevante.

Au cours du dernier mois, j'avais été très occupé à préparer, puis corriger, les examens de mes différentes classes. Sans que nous ayons besoin d'en parler, Bella avait senti venir le truc et s'était installée chez moi. Elle n'avait pas débarqué avec ses valises sans me laisser le choix. Non, elle avait fait ça avec subtilité. Elle était d'abord restée une nuit. Puis une autre un peu plus tard dans la semaine. Et n'était repartie que le mercredi au lieu du lundi après notre week-end. Et la semaine suivante, et bien elle était restée. Et moi, et bien je lui avais montré -sans lui dire clairement- que j'étais bien content qu'elle ait trouvé cette solution pour que nous ne soyons pas éloignés malgré mon emploi du temps chargé.

Ce soir donc, c'était le bal de promo de mon lycée. Ou plutôt du lycée dans lequel je travaillais parce que dis comme ça j'ai l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière. A cette occasion, j'étais chaperon et Bella m'accompagnait. Elle avait décidé de rentrer directement chez elle après le boulot pour qu'Alice et Rosalie l'aident à se préparer avant que je ne passe la prendre.

Pour moi les choses étaient bien plus simples, j'avais récupéré mon smoking chez le teinturier et je n'aurais qu'à l'enfiler vingt minutes avant de partir. Ce qui m'inquiétait, c'était la conversation que je devais avoir avec Bella. Sans la consulter, j'avais fait des réservations pour nos vacances. Deux semaines à Sainte Lucie qui, je l'espérais, seraient à son goût, sinon j'étais bon pour le canapé … enfin façon de parler puisque, si nous nous disputions, nous dormirions chacun chez soi.

A dix-neuf heures tapantes, j'étais à la porte de l'appart de Bella, bouquet en main, aussi nerveux que s'il s'agissait de _notre _bal de promo. Lorsqu'elle m'ouvrit enfin la porte, je pu constater que ses amies étaient déjà parties, et elle s'appliqua à faire un tour sur elle-même pour me montrer le dos presque nu de sa robe. A l'évidence, ce soir, j'étais chanceux !

Outre le dos nu, sa robe était assez simple. A la longueur du genoux, de couleur pourpre tirant sur le bordeaux, un nœud à la taille et la jupe évasée, et bien sur, pas de décolleté susceptible de causer une attaque cardiaque aux plus vieux de mes collègues ou à ses excités qui me servaient d'élèves.

« Mademoiselle Swan, je dois dire que vous arrivez à obtenir un bon résultat quand vous vous en donnez la peine. » Dis-je, répétant mes propos de notre première vraie soirée.

« Et bien, monsieur Masen, je vous accorderez que vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. » Répondit-elle, entrant dans mon jeu. « Et le costume fait très James Bond … je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me contenir toute la soirée. » Me taquina-t-elle ensuite avant de se laisser embrasser.

« Tu es vraiment renversante. » Insistai-je alors qu'elle verrouillait sa porte quelques minutes plus tard. « J'aime bien les boucles. » Ajoutai-je en en touchant une du bout du doigt.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle et j'acquiesçai. « Tant mieux parce que c'était une véritable torture, mais pour cette même raison, ne t'y habitue pas. »

« Oh mais j'aime bien sans les boucles aussi. » Assurai-je en me retenant de rire.

Notre couple n'avait pas perdu son humour ni sa répartie. Nous avions juste gagné en tendresse … et en plaisir.

Comme toutes les autres années et comme pour tous les lycées des 'grandes' villes, le bal de promo se déroulait dans la salle de réception d'un hôtel quelconque, modérément classe et financièrement abordable. En plus de la danse et de la traditionnelle élection des rois et reines du bal, un buffet froid était servi. Bella et moi sautâmes donc l'étape diner et rejoignîmes directement la soirée.

Avec fierté, je présentais ma splendide petite-amie aux collègues qui étaient présents ce soir. A part la vieille Madame Lander -responsable du comité des fêtes- et le coach sportif -pour contenir les éventuels débordements- il n'y avait que de jeunes profs qui, comme moi, s'étaient fait avoir et devaient passer leur vendredi soir à empêcher des gamins de dix-sept ans de tomber dans le monde de l'alcool, de la drogue et de la violence. Aucun d'eux n'avait pourtant la chance d'avoir Bella à leurs côtés. Ça c'était juste pour moi.

Nous regardions les jeunes déambuler dans la salle, les plus vieux et les plus populaires tout à fait à l'aise, dansant et s'amusant s'en retenue, les plus jeunes et les renfermés, hésitants dans leurs coins, faisant tapisserie comme on dit. Avec un de mes collègues, prof de maths à ses heures, je me moquais gentiment du comportement de certains alors que Bella, avec une des jeunes profs d'anglais, agissait comme une vrai fille et critiquait les tenues des lycéennes.

Au bout de longues minutes à rester immobile, je décidai de changer d'occupation et d'inviter ma copine à danser. En trainant du pied comme un gars timide, je m'approchai jusqu'à être face à elle.

« Isabella … tu … tu voudrais bien danser avec moi ? » Demandai-je en imitant celui qu'on appelle, le perdu de la classe.

« Oui. » Accepta-t-elle en gloussant et en se mordant la lèvre, entrant complètement dans mon jeu.

En riant légèrement, nous rejoignîmes la piste de danse, au milieu de tous ces gamins qui croisaient chaque jour mon chemin dans les couloirs.

« Tu te rends compte que d'ici quelques années, tes élèves seront mes anciens élèves ? » Lança-t-elle soudainement. « C'est le genre de truc qui fout un coup de vieux à un prof ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, quand ça arrivera je m'arrangerai pour qu'on ait plus à assister ces soirées. » Répondis-je automatiquement avant de me rendre compte de ce que cela impliquait.

Bella avait juste fait une simple remarque sur notre futur entant que profs, et moi j'avais mentionné notre futur entant que couple. Bien sur, dans l'immédiat, je voyais mon futur avec elle ! Mais nous n'avions jamais véritablement parlé de ce que cela impliquait.

La tension fut rompue lorsque trois de mes élèves nous approchèrent. L'un d'entre eux glissa quelque chose dans la poche de ma veste s'en prendre la peine de se faire discret.

« C'est pour vous aider à assurer m'sieur. A votre âge on se doute que ça doit pas être facile tous les jours et il faudrait pas décevoir une demoiselle comme la votre. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ! C'est toujours les intellos qui récoltent les jolies filles. » Commenta un autre en fixant effrontément Bella. MA BELLA.

« Et si vous retourniez en récréation pour jouer avec les filles de votre âge ? Et que vous me laissiez un peu tranquille avec ma copine. » Lançai-je un peu sèchement alors que Bella se retenait d'éclater de rire.

« Détendez-vous m'sieur Masen. On voulait juste vous charrier ! »

« Filez avant que je vous colle un D au prochain devoir ! » Menaçai-je.

« Hey ! Vous avez pas le droit de faire ça ! » S'exclamèrent-ils presque tous ensembles.

« Détendez-vous, je voulais juste vous charrier. » Répliquai-je en souriant avec arrogance.

« Ah c'est pas cool ça … » Marmonnèrent-ils en s'éloignant finalement.

Bella rigola doucement alors que, poussé par la curiosité, je plongeai la main dans ma poche pour découvrir ce qu'ils y avaient glissé. Lorsque, posée dans la paume de ma main, une tablette de viagra apparue dans notre champ de vision, Bella éclata de rire.

« C'est juste une petite vengeance à mon avis. » Lui appris-je lorsqu'elle eut reprit son calme.

« Tu leur as distribué les préservatifs ? » Demanda-t-elle, au courant de mon plan. J'acquiesçai en souriant.

Nous nous étions bien marrés à regarder la tête de la jeune hôtesse de caisse lorsque nous étions passés avec, pour seul achat, suffisamment de préservatifs pour mes trois cents élèves.

« Dis Edward. Tu crois que nous aussi ce soir on perdra notre virginité ? » Demanda-t-elle en reprenant son rôle de lycéenne glousseuse.

« Ah non pas ce soir. » Répondis-je. « Mardi j'ai un contrôle de maths y faut que je révise. » Continuai-je et elle éclata de nouveau de rire.

Je décidai de profiter de sa bonne humeur et du monde autour de nous pour amorcer le sujet des vacances. Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, elle resterait calme pour ne pas faire une scène.

« Tu as prévu quelque chose pour juillet ? » Demandai-je avec nonchalance.

« Et bien on a la journée barbecue/piscine/feux d'artifices, où on risque de ne pas pouvoir profiter de la piscine, pour le 4 juillet avec tout le monde. Après je ne sais pas, je pensais qu'on en parlerait une fois que tu aurais fini le plus gros du boulot avec les examens. » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, curieuse.

« En fait … » Grimaçai-je. « J'ai déjà fais des réservations. » Finis-je en fermant les yeux, attendant les cris contrôlés.

« Vraiment ? » S'étonna-t-elle, tout à fait calme. « Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Sainte Lucie. » Répondis-je, étonné.

« Cool, j'avais envie de découvrir ! » S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

« Tu n'es pas en colère ? Que j'ai prévu ça sans t'en parler. »

« Non. C'est normal. » Répondit-elle simplement. « Et pour le mois d'août ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'enquit-elle à son tour, changeant complètement de sujet.

« Rien de spécial pourquoi ? »

« Mon bail se finit bientôt et il faut que tu m'aides à déplacer mes affaires chez toi. » Répondit-elle comme si elle m'annonçait qu'il pleuvrait le lendemain. « Je plaisante Edward ! » S'exclama-t-elle devant ma tête d'ahuri.

« Ton bail ne se finit pas bientôt ? » Demandai-je.

« Si, fin août mais je pense le prolonger ou peut-être trouver un appart plus proche du tiens. »

« Viens vivre avec moi. » Lâchai-je sans réfléchir.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Viens vivre avec moi. » Répétai-je avec plus d'assurance.

« Edward, tu flippais complètement il y a pas cinq minutes. » Rétorqua-t-elle.

« Je ne flippais pas j'étais juste surpris. Bella on est ensembles depuis presque un an ! Et je suis prêt à passer à l'étape supérieure. »

« Edward … »

« Ça te parait normal que je prévois nos vacances ? » Demandai-je et elle acquiesça. « Et bien moi, ça me parait normal qu'on s'installe ensembles. »

« Vraiment ? » Insista-t-elle.

« Oui vraiment. On peut même trouver une autre appart si tu n'aimes pas le mien. Ou refaire la décoration. Changer les meubles. » Proposai-je.

« Si tu veux être mon colloc, tu vas devoir apprendre à parler moins. » Me taquina-t-elle.

« Je veux être bien plus que ton colocataire Isabella Swan. » Assurai-je.

« Tu ne vas pas mettre un genou à terre n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

« Pas encore, non. » Ris-je. « Pas au milieu du bal de promo en tous cas. » Continuai-je en la fixant intensément.

« Alors Sainte Lucie ? Et ensuite la vraie vie de couple ? » S'enquit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« Sainte Lucie et la vraie vie de couple. » Confirmai-je avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Et voilà. C'est terminé.

Je voudrais remercier Kafryne d'avoir lancé ce concours et de m'y avoir invité. Et vous remercier vous aussi de m'avoir lu et, pour certains, d'avoir laissé des reviews.

Je rappelle donc que cette fiction était ma participation au **HOT SUMMER CONTEST** et que les votes commenceront le 26 juillet (si tout va bien). Le premier jour des votes je viendrai vous expliquer comment et où voter alors mettez une alerte si vous voulez être tenu au courant ! Seules les personnes ayant un compte pourront voter.

J'espère que cet épilogue vous aura plu et vous aura fait rire comme le reste de la fiction. Vous pourrez voir la robe de Bella sur **mon blog**.

Merci à **marion, lyna, Lill** et** Lise** pour leurs reviews !


	7. A vous de voter !

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà déjà quelques semaines que j'ai mis le point final à **Pour de Faux**, et aujourd'hui commencent les votes. Je vous rappelle donc que cette courte fiction a été écrite pour le **Concours Hot Summer **organisé par _**Kafryne**_._ (vous pouvez trouver un lien vers le reste des fictions participantes sur mon profil)_

Pour moi, ces concours sont une bouffée d'air frais dans le monde des fanfictions et je trouve important d'y participer, que ce soit en écrivant ou simplement en lisant. Et puisque vous avez lu, autant voter !

Que ce soit pour moi ou pour les autres, faites ce petit geste. Ça vous prendra quelques secondes et ça fait vivre les fanfictions autant que le font les reviews !

Pour voter il faut vous rendre ici : http:/kafryne(.)e-monsite(.)com/sondage(.)html (enlevez les parenthèses)

**Les votes ont lieu du 9 au 16 août et vous pouvez y participer MÊME SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS DE COMPTE Fanfiction. Net !**

* * *

Je tiens à remercier **Marmotton, lyna, flora, BonaVenture, caRose, Lise** et **marion** pour leurs reviews ! Ça m'embête vraiment de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre directement mais sachez que c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir des reviews. C'est un encouragement à continuer et c'est très motivant !

Et enfin, pour ceux qui se demandent ce que je compte faire maintenant du côté écriture …

J'ai publié récemment deux OS pour les éditions juillet et août du **mot du mois** (respectivement sur Charlie&Renée et sur Angela&Ben), puis on se retrouvera -pour ceux qui le veulent- en septembre pour ma nouvelle fiction **Maybe Baby**. Les infos à ce sujet sont sur mon blog _(lien sur mon profil)_

Encore une fois, je vous remercie toutes et tous de m'avoir lue et d'avoir laissé des reviews pour certains. J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous aura plus et que vous irez voter !

**Pichou1490**

**EDIT : **Les votes sont maintenant terminés et les résultats ont été affichés par **kafryne**. Je remercie du fond du coeur toutes les personnes qui ont voté pour moi et qui m'ont ainsi fait gagner la première place, et je félicite les autres participantes (bien que je regrette qu'il n'y en ait pas eu davantage). Pour finir, je remercie et félicite encore une fois **kafryne **pour l'organisation de ce concours !**  
**


End file.
